Future Mishaps: Year 5
by The Amber Author
Summary: The potter children, Teddy Lupin, Victoire and Fred Weasley, along with Scorpius Malfoy and Rose find themselves back in the days of the war. With no idea of how they got there, and no apparent way of returning, the pack have to live through the war while keeping their ID's a secret from an interested Lord Voldemort who wouldn't mind a few hostages. Secrets uncover-the biggest one.
1. Unaware

_"Who do you think they are?"_

_"...doesn't matter...definitely no good..."_

_"...Death Eaters..?"_

_"Most likely..."_

Voices swam around Albus' head as he tried to register where the heck he was. He was sure of one thing though; he was exhausted. Very. His head felt like lead, and his eye-lids were unnaturally heavy.

A groan brought him out of his semi-unconsciousness. It was a voice he recognized too well..._I'm so killing you, James._ Al thought.

He managed to open his eyes carefully. Blinking, he raised his head. His vision was still blurry. He wanted to rub his eyes, but his hands wouldn't move. He looked down, frowning in frustration.

_Then _he noticed the ropes coiled in a tight manner around his wrists. Albus Severus Potter was tied to a chair, apparently back to back with others. He immediately panicked. His vision cleared, and he looked up at the curious and suspicious faces looking down at him and the people around him.

However, before he could stutter a word, a gruff voice growled,

"Who. Are. You. And how in bloody Merlin's pants did you find our hideout?" The man who had spoken was scary. He had blue magical eye that twirled in several directions and apparently wouldn't stay still, and a scarred and disfigured face with part of his nose gone.

"Same applies to you Mr..." Albus couldn't help but roll his eyes. Depend on Fred to mock his captives.

"Don't try messing with me." The man growled. "Why are you here, and why are you under Polyjuice?" He gave a pointed look at Albus at the words 'Polyjuice'.

"Now, now, Alastor." another voice spoke. This one was calm and relaxed, but with a definite hint of danger within it.

"Let's settle down. I'm sure our...ah, visitors can explain as to why they're here?"

The man, Alastor apparently, just grunted in response. "This one's used Polyjuice, Albus (Albus almost perked up at his name) and anyone who Polyjuices bloody Harry Potter has got to be a Death Eater."

"Excuse me?" James asked before Albus had the chance to. "Why would _my brother _Polyjuice 'Bloody Harry Potter'." He finished this, with a fairly offended tone.

"Don't play with me, you bloody git!"

"ALASTOR!" a new voice said. "Alastor, calm down. It doesn't look like Polyjuice. Where's the scar? And do I even have to point out that he certainly looks younger than fifteen?"

"I know my stuff, Lupin," Alastor said.

Beside him, Albus felt someone stiffen. He wanted to crane his neck and see who it was, but he was in no circumstances to.

"...it maybe an altered version, but you're not telling me this resemblance isn't uncanny."

"Of course not, but..."

"What are you _on about?"_ Fred yelled. Then, "Ow, Teddy! What was that for?"

Albus felt like cursing Fred. He himself had wondered why Teddy wasn't doing some talking, but then the reason seemed clear and simple once he thought about it- it was a rule Teddy had told Ablus about, being an Auror in training and whatnot. Now that he thought about it, Teddy was probably listening in to gain some extra info.

"Teddy, is it?" Alastor said, looking satisfied that he had at least figured that out. "Now, you'll tell me why you are here, or I'll have to shove Veritaserum down your throats."

"Alastor, are you sure..." this voice was familiar..._very _familiar...

"_I _said I know my stuff, and I haven't changed my opinion in the last five minutes."

Albus heard a sharp intake of breath along with a barely audible whimper. Recognizing the voice, Albus reached for Lily's hand, and gave it a reassuring squeeze, although he himself was panicking.

No one spoke. From what Al could see out of the corner of his eye, Victorie, Teddy, James, Lily, Fred, Rose and Scorpius were there. Victoire kept shooting glances at Teddy, as if waiting for him to do something. Fred and James looked apprehensive, but more so angrier. Gryffindors through and through. Albus had barely made it there, and even so, he was confused. He couldn't see further past the huge guy with the blue magical eye since both his unsettling orbs wouldn't leave him. Al wondered what in Merlin was going on, but he figured he'd just have to find out the hard way.

"Are you speaking, or do I have to get this done myself?" the man named Alastor said through gritted teeth.

"What do you want?" Teddy said, speaking for the first time.

"The truth," Alastor replied, still looking nowhere but Albus.

Who are you, how did you get here, and are you Death Eaters."

"Death Eaters?" Teddy snorted, although Albus could sense the confusion in his tone.

"I'm an Auror under training. I think the question sir, is who are _you, _and what's this about my god-brother using Polyjuice?_"_

Alastor's face scrunched in disbelief. "I know all the Aurors and their trainees, boy. And you sure as Merlin's shaggy underpants aren't either one."

"That's not true!" Victorie said, finally speaking up. "Teddy's been training for this post for six months!"

Alastor still looked like he didn't believe a word of it. "Hand me the potion, Snape." he growled.

Moments later, Alastor came up with a bottle of a suspicious looking liquid, and shook the vial threateningly.

Seeing his expression, Albus thought; _Uh-Oh..._

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Leave my brother alone!" And so on, were yelled at their pursuers. But when the Alastor bloke decided it was time to tip the serum into Albus' system, he'd had no choice.

Alastor stepped back, apparently satisfied with himself.

"Now, who are you?"

Albus, although pretty sure this little piece of information was harmless, tried to keep it in. If these people seriously wanted to know them so bad, then it couldn't be for a good reason. But he found himself replying anyway.

"Albus." he said, his tone emotionless.

"Full name,"

"Albus Severus Potter."

...

A few seconds of tense silence passed by. Now that Alastor was away, Albus could see that he and the others were exchanging confused looks.

"A distant relative, perhaps?" a voice asked.

"I doubt so," another sneered, though it sounded surprised.

Alastor turned back to Albus. "Are you Death Eaters?"

"No." Albus said immediately, still confused as to where the stupid question came from.

"Are you under the effects of a Polyjuice potion?"

"No."

The people in the room began to mutter, exchanging more nervous glances as they did so.

Finally, another man entered Albus' line of vision. He was old, but kind-looking, and had a certain twinkle in his eyes. So familiar, so familiar...

"How did you arrive here?"

"I don't know." he answered, with a hint of exasperation.

James said, "Exactly!" and Albus was fairly sure Fred was nodding.

"Ah," the old man said, turning away. "I believe this is all a misunderstanding, then? Let me rephrase my question, then; _ why _did you arrive here?"

Again, Albus answered, "I don't know."

"But this is impossible, Albus." Al turned his head to meet the speaker, then quickly realized they weren't addressing him. But then...Albus? It couldn't be...

_Whatever you did, James, _Albus thought angrily, _I am so going to kill you for it._

The people in the room, now that Albus could see them better, were talking in whispered tones. There was a man, who was also familiar, that looked like a huge over-sized bat in robes, another was one bloke that had dark hair, a mustache, and a strange aura about him that particularly screamed 'teacher'. There was a lady with pink hair (although Albus was fairly sure it was purple a few moments ago) and two people that looked so much like his grandparents that Al thought he had to get his vision checked soon. Lastly, was a young man who looked like he belonged in a street-gang.

"The boy's lying, that much's obvious." Alastor growled.

"Under Veritaserum? Impossible!" The professor said.

Alastor walked around, looking incredulous. "Unless _someone _tinkered with the serum, that is."

"Are you doubting me, Moody?" sneered the the batman wanna-be.

"Now, now." the old man said. "I trust Severus wouldn't likely do anything as such." he assured, throwing glances at them now and then. He was very clearly some sort of wise leader there, because everyone took his answer for granted.

"S-severus?" Al couldn't help but stutter. Hadn't Alastor called the same man 'Snape' a few minutes ago? Severus Snape? But then...

"Oh Bloody hell, this isn't happening!" Scoripus, who had been quite, groaned.

Albus stared at the elderly man, then at Severus, then at the younger version of his grandparents. It didn't take seconds to piece it together, and when he finally did...

"James, I'm going to murder you!"

"Hey!" James protested. "I didn't do anything!"

"What do you mean?" the lady with pink (now aqua-green) hair asked curiously.

"What year is it?" Victoire asked warily, not sure of the answer she'd get.

"We don't have to tell you anything," Alastor grunted.

James and Fred rolled their eyes. "Oh, please." James said. "It's not like we're going to use the date in schemes for world domination."

The women answered. Then after a pause,"Why?"

Silence."That's...not right." Lily said nervously.

"Tell me about it!" Fred scoffed.

"Rose, you're the smart one. Figure out something!" James demanded.

"Just because you can't think for yourself, doesn't mean I should think for you!"

"Wait, calm down." Teddy said. Immediately, the kids kept quite. Teddy was the oldest- he was in charge, and he was responsible for all them right now. He knew what he was doing. Besides, if their theories were correct, then they would probably be in a huge tangled mess. If anything as such happened, who better than Teddy to take care of them?

"Firstly, I'll be very glad if you can please untie us." Teddy said, but it came out more as a demand than a request. Albus had to admire Teddy's bravery- he wasn't sure if he would've managed to keep his voice that clam in such a situation.

"Oh, no you don't!" Alastor said, looking at Teddy like he was a creature from another dimension that might explode if he touched it. Teddy didn't react to Moody's intense glare (Albus wondered if they taught people to resist looks in Auror training) and stared at him unflinchingly.

"Oh, all right. But any funny business, and I'll know what to do!" Alastor threatened, after a few hardened glares from Teddy and his own comrades. After exchaning a few reluctant looks with his allies, and receiving even fewer encouraging nods, Alastor Moody began untying the children very slowly and unwillingly.

"So, then," Moody said after the rest were untied. "Begin with introductions."

_This _was the part Teddy was reluctant to reveal. If his assumptions were true, then...well, he was in a very fragile position. One little detail could mess up the entire time-line and change life as the kids knew it...The _kids. _They needed Teddy's reassurance. As much as he found it tensing, Teddy was in charge now, and responsible for the kids, and even Vic. He wouldn't let them down. Not when they needed him most- and if it meant he had to take the blow? So be it.

Rubbing his hands where the ropes ones were binding him, he stared firmly at the inhabitants of the past.

"My name," he started to say, then hesitated a little. "Is Theodore Remus Lupin."

**DUN DUN DUN!**

**-Review-**


	2. Murder Plots and Accidents

"You seriously expect us to believe you?" Alastor growled, looking at the kids suspicuosly. Teddy had just explained that he was from the future, and his-er...parentage.

The result: Alastor Moody even more convinced that they were up to no good, Nymphadora and Remus Lupin staring at each other with blank expressions, and Grandad and Gradma Weasley looking shocked. The rest remained calm. Sirius Black was slowly sipping some butterbeer as he watched the scene unfold.

"Honestly," Sirius said, licking his lips. "I'm beginning to believe nothing's impossible in this world of ours."

"Indeed," the elderly man agreed, casting Sirius an approving look. "And unless you can lie under Veritaserum, then I'm afraid there is really no other explaination."

Alastor still didn't look convinced. "Where's the proof?" he growled. "How do we know you are who you say you are? Constant Viligance, I say!"

"We know what you say!" James said. "But uh, in case you haven't noticed, we're trying to decide what we should and shouldn't say, or the whole world goes 'boom'!"

"What he said." Fred nodded.

The old man- Albus Dumbledore, for he had met his portrait many times- looked at them watchfully. He seemed to consider the possiblites in his mind, trying to figure out if they were making up a facade or telling the truth. "You, child." he finally said, looking at Al. Al perked up slightly.

"What did you say you were called again?"

Albus, still under the affect of the Veritaserum answered immediately.

"Albus Severus Potter."

"If I'm not mistaken, are you Harry Potter's off-spring?"

"Uh...yes."

Sirius choked on his butterbeer. "Okay, I'm beginning to doubt your theories, now." Severus raised an awkward eyebrow.

"And you are...?" Albus Dumbledore said, gesturing to the group. "Go ahead, do not be concerned. I am fairly sure we'll have our memories erased after this unnatural event anyway."

Teddy looked at Victoire, who was the second oldest of them. Seeming to have picked up on Teddy's look, Vic stepped up and said,

"I am Victoire Weasley. I am currently eighteen years old and that is all I will risk saying." Smartly, she kept to her word and didn't say anything else. She threw a look at James and Fred, telling them non-verbally they better not exaggerate things.

"A wise descion, then." Dumledore said, his eyes twinkling madly. "Continue, please."

"James Sirius Potter, fourteen years, next march...or, well, not the next one. You know, the march that's after twenty two...oh, never mind." He sighed in exasperation. "Time travel is so confusing..."

Sirius perked up, grinning at his namesake proudly, and resuming to drain his cup of butterbeer.

"Rose Weasley." Rose said shortly. "Twelve years old. And Albus is the same age."

"Fred Weasley, fourteen." Fred said simply, although he looked like he was exploding to say more.

The only two people who hadn't introduced themselves yet were Scorpius and Lily. Understanding Scorp's discomfort, Rose gave Lily an encouraging look.

"Lily Luna Potter. I'm ten." she said softly.

At this, everyone turned to Scorpius waiting for his introduction. Rose and Al gave him encouraging nods, and he picked up the courage to speak.

"Scoripus Hyperion Malfoy...I'm twelve."

Sirius choked on some butterbeer again, coughing and sputtering as he did. Alastor looked- if possible - even more suspicious. He narrowed his eyes at them. Grandad and Grandma Weasley looked expectant. However, Dumbledore and Severus, along with Remus and Tonks didn't look too miffed.

"I'm not like my father...or my grandfather for that matter." Scoripus quickly added. Rose and Albus stepped closer to him.

"Very well, then." Dumbledore said, looking a little bit amused. "As I said, when you get back to your time, we'll have our memories erased for I'm sure the future's a good one, and we wouldn't like to change it. But I'm afraid we'll need more proof. I assure you that I believe you a hundred percent, but an old man can make mistakes, I'm afraid. I'll gather everyone and you can tell us a little more about yourselves, I hope? According to you, you don't know how you have come to be here, and I'm afraid I have a guess..."

"A guess?" James perked up a little.

"A very...personal one, too." Dumbledore added. James' head fell in disappointment.

"Fine," he muttered so softly that only Fred could hear. "Be that way. And we thought his _portrait _was mysterious. Yeesh." Fred snickered.

"So, you believe us then?" Scorpius asked cautiously.

"It...it depends." Remus said uncertainly, looking at Teddy.

"We still need evidence." Alastor Moody insisted, not willing to let them get away that easily.

Teddy hesitated. "When everyone's around here, then. We won't repeat things twice. I- _we _don't want to take the risk. And we think it's for better that you have as limited knowledge about the future as possible, Oblivate or no."

"Head Auror in training indeed, then." Tonks piped up, looking at Teddy like she was starting to believe him.

Teddy blushed slightly at her compliment. If she only knew...But of course, she couldn't. The thought itself was selfish. Sure, he wanted to get to know his parents. Of course, it would be cool to spend some time with his...family, but- this was _real life._ It wasn't some comic-book or cartoon like the ones Harry showed him- anything disastrous could happen, and Teddy didn't want him and the kids to be responsible for messing up the entire space-time continuum.

"But I believe, that a little evidence is necessary. I am quite certain that we'll have our memories rearranged once you leave, so no damage will be done."

Teddy bit his lip, pondering with the possibilities and tossing around the chances around his brain.

"Fine, then." Teddy agreed, finally. Really, what choice did they have? They would most definitely need some help to get back.

Dumbledore nodded at his mom, who understood, made her way to the door, stumbled over a lamp, and walked out swiftly.

Al, Scorpious, Rose and Vic being the only people with reasonable brain-power, looked at Teddy.

"What's wrong?" he asked them, scrunching his eyebrows.

"Your hair's turning green." Albus whispered to him, but it came out fairly loud due to the effect of the Veritaserum.

Teddy felt himself blushing furiously- he was more nervous than he thought.

"It's pink now..." Lily added helpfully.

The Order members around the room looked amused, and Dumbledore's eyes twinkled brighter than ever.

"I think I know believe who's the lucky mother. That's solid proof, Moony." Sirius said, smirking, and draining the remains of his butterbeer. At this, Remus blushed furiously at the reminder, Sirius started to laugh, and Teddy was unconsciously grateful that his mom wasn't there, while Lily unnecessarily said; "It's red now...oh, wait, it's turning pink again."

Tonks came back minutes later, with very confused Weasley children (expect of course, Charlie and Bill) with an even more confused Harry Potter walked in.

"Wotcher." Tonks greeted. "I've tried to fill them in, but they don't really believe anything...so, give us some proof, will you?"

Teddy and the others exchanged glances, and he nodded his approval at them.

"Well," Al said, thinking hard. "James stole the Marauders map off your desk in his third year."

"Oi!" James protested. "I thought that was between me and you!"

Al shrugged at him, grinning. "It's not like you'll get in trouble. He can't ground you here.

"And you hate Rita Skeeter!" Rose added in helpfully, looking at the trio of friends.

Hermione frowned, narrowing her eyes at Rose. "That's common knowledge. And your first proof is barely justified."

Al huffed. "Well, the fact is, when I almost fell out of the Qudditch box in the 2014 games, and James started laughing his rear off, she wrote that he might have pushed me. In all honesty, even though he didn't, I wouldn't put it past him. Oh, and I'm pretty sure I'm under Veritaserum, so I'm not lying."

Ron, Hermione, and Harry exchanged looks. "That sounds like something she would write." Ron admitted.

"But that's still not enough proof." Hermione added helpfully.

"Okay, I think I'll drop the ball." Fred said. He looked pointedly at Sirius, and nodded at him, grinning.

"You are Sirius Orion Black, escaped convict who was accused of killing a dozen muggles and a wizard. In Uncle Harry's third year, you escaped as a dog, which is by the way, your animagus. You were trying to kill ol'Pete Pettigrew, but then you were almost given the dementor's kiss, so Uncle Harry and Aunt Hermione went back a couple hours with a time turner and helped you escape on this huge, huge, huge, hippogriff called Buckbeak, and you're one of the Marauders, Padfoot."

Everyone in the room stared at Fred with wide eyes. "How did you manage to memorize that?" Rose asked cautiously.

"Uncle Harry repeats it all the time. Duh." he said, with an eye roll. "Besides, it's really cool. How can I not manage to memorize it?"

Teddy, sighing, looked at the rest with a questioning look.

"Well, that settles it, then." Dumbledore said, nodding. "Go ahead, introduce yourselves."

"I'm Rose," Rose said. "Rose Lavender Weasley, a second-year Gryffindor, and I have a little brother called Hugo Viktor Weasley."

"Wait, Viktor? Lavender?" Harry asked, staring at his two best friends. Ron just looked dumbfounded, but Hermione blushed furiously.

"Yep." Rose said. "You named us after your ex's to piss each other off." she added as an afterthought.

Finally comprehending, Ron stumbled, almost falling. Harry caught him before he hit the ground.

"This, this is just too much to take. I'm sorry." Ron muttered, while Hermione remained speechless.

"Pay up, bro." George said, grinning at Fred. Fred groaned, and passed her three galleons.

"You bet on them? Brillant! Why haven't I thought about that?" Sirius grinned.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and gestured for the others to continue introductions.

Fred and James tried to start at the same time, then laughed it off.

"James Sirius Potter-

"- Fred Fabian Weasley II-"

"- both third year Gryffindors like we should be,"

"-Chasers on the Quidditch team."

"Hold it still!" Fred I and Harry said.

"Potter? Am I-"

"Yes, dad." James said with an angelic look, and Harry groaned.

"If George named his son after me, does that mean I name mine after his?" Fred asked enthusiastically. "They could be best buddies! It'd be like a second generation of us!" he added, elbowing his equally ecstatic twin.

"Er," Teddy said before anyone could say anything. "You don't have any kids, but if you did, I think you would." Vic smiled at him for his save.

"Who are the moms?" Molly said, looking hopeful at the idea of having grandkids.

"Why, grandma!" James said, feigning shock. "The great Ginevra Weasley and Angelina Johnson, of course!"

There was a pin-drop silence then...until...

A head hit the floor. Ginny had fainted. Harry looked redder than the trade-mark Weasley hair.

The reaction was immediate. Molly started crying tears of joy and surprise. Sirius poured himself and Remus a cup of Butterbeer in celebration, making Harry steadily more embarrassed, while Ron and Hermione, forgetting their previous shocking discoveries, had their mouths hung open.

"You...my sister...Merlin." Ron whispered aloud.

"I didn't do anything!" Harry protested, steadily turning pale now that he was over his embarrassment.

"Yet." Al said helpfully.

"Yet..." Harry echoed absentmindedly, and then realized what he said, and blushed again.

"Oh, but there's more!" James insisted, grinning widely like a crazy person on sugar quills.

He pulled Lily to the crowd, and introduced her, making a big show of it.

"Lily Luna Potter...A very sweet and delicate girl on the outside, but the devil's spawn from within. Remember that time, when she used the Bat-Bogey hex on Skeeter?" James said, grinning at Al.

Lily looked rather proud of herself. "She deserved it. She was writing bad things about Neville."

"Neville?" Hermione interrupted, with an unconscious Ginny now sitting on a chair beside her. The Order had realized that it was better to have everyone fainting while sitting than standing if anymore surprises surfaced.

"Why's she taking a sudden interest in him?" Harry agreed, eager to get the new learnt info out of his brain.

"He's my godfather."Al piped up, proudly.

James rolled his eyes. "Psh. Big deal. Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron are _ my _godparents."

Hermione and Ron doubled-over, staring at Ginny and Harry, wide-eyed.

"The last," James said dramatically, "and definitely the least!" he pulled Albus by his arm out of the crowd. Al pulled his arm away.

"I can talk, you know." Al groaned, looking slightly annoyed.

"My name's Albus Severus Potter- oh, stop looking at me like that! My name's Severus, and I'm proud of that. Deal with it." Al muttered, picking up some Gryffindor courge.

Ron and Hermione started whispering to Harry, who just kept shaking his head every time, and looking thunderstruck.

Professor Dumbledore looked highly honored, while Snape maintained a calm look...on the outside.

"Tell them the stuff you didn't get to say when you were tied to a chair and force-fed Veritaserum." James whispered loudly.

Al rolled his eyes at his brother. "I'm a second year Gryffindor, like Rose, and I play seeker, like my dad."

"He was supposed to be in Slytherin. Probably begged the hat not to go there." James added.

"Did NOT!" Al protested. "I just let it sort me. It said I might have done well in Slytherin, and Ravenclaw more so. I just told it I'd be more comfortable in-"

"HA!"

"Well, no wonder you're not in either house, huh?" Al said, a little annoyed, but he controlled his emotions. "Wouldn't be too cunning or smart to send us back twenty-two years back!"

"I did _not _send us here! Can't you just listen for a second? I've got no idea why we're in 1995, and I honestly don't know why you keep blaming me for everything. It's not like I do a lot of things wrong, right?"

Vic said, "You _laughed _when Al almost died falling out of the VIP box."

"Yeah, but Uncle Ron saved him, so-"

"You tried convincing me you were dead, when you actually were wearing the invisibility cloak, and you tricked me into believing the only way you'll be able to come back to life was if I didn't tell mom and dad you had dangling Al by his feet FIVE FLOORS IN THE AIR ABOVE GRIMMAULD PLACE!" Lily said dramatically, her eyes wide. Al groaned.

James did too, although for an entire other reason.

"Mum was going to kill me, so it wasn't exactly a lie!" he protested. "Besides, I didn't mean to leave Al hanging up there! I was just reading this Levicorpus spell in some book, while I was trying to do my essay in the basement. I thought it was cool, tried to recite it, and then Al, who just happens to be there every time I manage to do something, was hanging upside-down in midair."

"Now you can't complain about not having siblings," Al whispered to Scorp, who snickered.

"You then spoke another spell that was supposed to 'get me down' and I started falling." Al recalled shuddering slightly at the memory.

Severus Snape and Harry were frowning, although both for entirely different reasons.

"How are you still alive?" Fred said staring at Al in awe.

"Accidental magic. Somehow managed to summon a broom from the shed before he touched-down." Teddy said, scrunching his eyebrows. "I think Harry grounded James for the rest of the summer, then."

"And remember that time when you 'accidentally' turned Hugo's sugar quills into spiders? He didn't touch any candies for a month!" Rose said disapprovingly.

Sirius and the Weasley twins snorted with laughter.

"That...that's not funny!" Ron said, shivering at the memory of spiders, with their HUGE, hairy legs that moved in an incomprehensible manner...Better not think of it, he decided.

"And that time you set dad's paperwork on fire?" Al added, imagining the look on his father's face after that particular event.

"And-"

"I am sure we would all enjoy listening to young James' list of accidental... wrong doings for lack of a better term, but I suppose introductions are to take place first?" Dumbledore said, clearing his throat.

"Right, right," said Teddy, grinning sheepishly. "So...erm, I'm Teddy Remus Lupin. Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks are my parents, and Harry Potter's my godfather."

Tonks looked at Teddy, looking shocked for a moment before realizing she already knew this, and blushing (it may have had to do with the fact that they now had solid proof), while the others dumbly followed suit. She was so sentimental at that moment, her hair turned blue...then a glistening shade of magenta.

"I'm a metamorphagus like my mom. Under training to be an Auror, but I'm also an advanced cursebreakers when the need calls. I was Gryffindor, and I used to play keeper on the team."

Tonks took in a breath. "That's...amazing." she said lamely, her hair turning a dark golden color of pride, while Teddy's was taking a turn for pink.

"The least anyone could say, I'm sure." Vic said, staring at Teddy in utter admiration, her hand draped around his waist.

"I'm Victoire Weasley, child of Bill Weasley and ma mere est Fleur Delacour. I am going to turn nineteen, and I'm training to be a healer, and Teddy just proposed to me last week." she said, her eyes not leaving Teddy.

"Oh, more grandchildren!" Molly Weasley cried happily, as her husband hugged her contentedly.

The eyes in the room flicked to the last boy in the room who hadn't introduced himself- a boy who looked all-too familiar.

Al and Rose gave Scorpius a reassuring glance.

"Erm, I'm Scorpius Hyperion Malfo-"

That's when all the kids started arguing, growling things and saying that no Malfoy should be trusted. Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked especially devastated by it. Fred and George looked serious for a moment, while Ron glared at Scorpius disbelievingly, as if not believing the nerve he had, coming there.

"Quit it, all right?" Rose hissed at them, silencing them instantly. "Scorp's our friend, aren't you?" Rose asked, looking at Scorp hopefully.

"Course he is!" Al said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Scorpius gave them both a grateful look. Albus pulled him from behind Rose and pushed him in between them. They threw their arms around each other, engulfing themselves in an all-too-familiar group hug.

"I'm not my dad," Scorpius promised. "I don't like the way he used to do things. I promise he's not like that in the future, though."

"Yeah," Al said, grinning. "Besides, Scrop's is always there to help when James goes around plotting how to murder me again. He'll call it accidents, mind, but we three are convinced he's trying to get rid of me without lasting evidence.

Everyone laughed, while James rolld his eyes, but couldn't help a smirk. When you think about it that way...

"Hey, think we can get away with that if we do it?" James whispered loudly to Fred, who just shrugged, but had a scarily calculated look on his face. "Never gonna know if we're never gonna try!"

Rose groaned. "You just gave them an idea!" Albus ignored her, and continued talking loudly. "And really, Scorp's like the brother I never had...Or more like, never wanted."

Scorpius snorted, but blushed a little at Al's compliment, clearly not realizing how close to Al and Rose he was.

James feigned a hurt expression. "Brother, dear," he said, looking hurt. "I only tried to kill you about five times a year...accidentally, of course."

The room broke into a new round of laughter.

"You two, are brilliant!" George said, grinning form ear to un-severed ear, his twin following his action.

**Review, or there will be NO MORE...This story actually has a plot. It won't be all family and love, oh no, there'll be drama ad darkness, too! Review for more!**


	3. Hogwarts- Little Lily's Sorting

While the lot of them was still awkward, Grandma Weasley was perfectly happy with the new-learnt information about having grandchildren. The Order Members, save for Severus Snape who had whispered something in Dumbledore's ear and then left quickly after receiving a nod, were sitting down to the largest dinner they had ever had since last Christmas.

"So," Fred Weasley I piped up, looking excited. "Until you get back to your time, where will you be staying?"

"Dont't be silly, Fred!" Mrs. Weasley chided. "Of course, they'll be staying here! Where else would be safe for them?"

"Hogwarts!" The Weasley twins, Ron, Harry, and Ginny said immediately while Hermione huffed, and looked like she wanted to argue the point.

"Never!" Mr. Weasley said abruptly, making all of them jump. "I expect not. With the death eaters up and about? I don't think so."

"Hogwarts is perhaps the most secure place in Britian." George argued, waving about a chicken drumstick, and spraying Ron with some gravy. Ron ducked, frowning.

"Yes, but Grimmauld place is even safer. I mean, it's under the Fidelius charm, isn't it?" Hermione said, not at all going for the idea.

"The Fidelius charm can be broken." said Ginny, looking thoroughly pleased at having something to argue about. She hated being left out of a conversation. "I mean, if someone can sent them twenty-two years back in time, I should think they can break a Fidelius charm!"

"Yeah, back in our time a loop hole was discovered in the Fidelius charm." Teddy said, looking thoughtful. "They only tell Aurors this, since the others may be able to take advantage of things, but if the secret keeper of a place under the charm is put under the effects of the Imperius curse _before _the operation,then they can give the info away." he completed, looking grave as he remembered a particularly gone-wrong mission with Harry.

"You're not suggesting Professor Dumbledore's Imperiused now, are you?" Hermione sniffed, while the Headmaster in question have a deep chuckle.

"No, of course not!" Teddy said, taken aback at the accusation. "I'm just saying...I mean, what better place to keep the kids than at Hogwarts, where no harm could come to them. Not to mention, there are students and teachers everywhere- d'you really think Death Eaters would attack in front of witnesses?"

The Order members nodded vaguely and discussed this point. At the far corner of the table, Rose, Al, and Scropius were just realizing how dangerous this situation was- it wasn't a family vacation of any sorts. Lily was looking esctatic at the idea of going to Hogwarts an year early, while Fred and James looked equally excited about the idea of attending school almost twenty two years earlier.

"I have to agree with young Mr. Lupin here." Dumbledore said. Remus perked up, before realizing his mistake and blushing slightly.

"But...but we look too much like our parents. I mean, at least those two do, don't they?" Rose asked, looking pointedly at Albus and Scorpius.

"Indeed," Dumbledore agreed, eyeing them carefully. "I must admit that I was too engrossed in the resemblance between Mr. Potter and young Albus here that I quite missed the resemblance ah, Scorpius shares with his father. A simple transfiguration will have to do. Please step up."

Their dinner forgotten, Scorp and Al nervously made their way to Dumbledore. The old man paid no mind to their flustered nature, and calmly pulled out his wand. He pointed it at Scorpius first, and muttered a rather complex looking transfiguration spell.

The roots of Scorpius's hair were starting to turn red, until..._BOOM! BRKUM!_

Dumbledore's wand was thrown far across the room, while Scropius stood there- embarrassed, nervous, and as blonde as ever, however smoking his hair was.

"Erm...so I take it you can't change the appearances of any of us?" Albus asked, looking confused.

"I am afraid not." Dumbeldore said, in a whisper. The shock on his face was plain. He summoned his wand without...well, his wand, and tucked it back in his robes. Despite his discovery, there was a light of fascination dancing in his eyes.

At the end of the table, the Weasley twins and Fred and George were snickering. "I knew you were rather explosive, Scorp." James commented off.

"But this?" Fred II finished, now chuckling.

The less serious occupants of the room allowed themselves a few snorts of laughter.

"Well, we can't possibly...just send them like..._that?"_ Victoire asked, looking more than slightly uncomfortable with the idea.

"Well, they are a few years below, so no one should question it too much." Sirius pointed out. "A few changes in names and the family setting, and they should be alright. Maybe switch some houses, too."

"It will be quite convenient to have them under my protection until I find out who has sent them here." Professor Dumbledore agreed.

"But-but that's another reason they _shouldn't _go!" Hermione protested. "I don't mean to be insistent, Professor, but wouldn't that be just what whoever sent them here wants- them in the outside world?"

"Or maybe they wanted us _inside _Grimmauld Place. After all, they sent us here-if they needed us elsewhere, why drop us of here in the first place?" Teddy said.

"Or maybe that's what _they want _us to think they think ." Mr. Weasley argued.

"Nothing shall harm them while they are under my protection, Arthur." Dumbledore assured. "Only Sirius will be staying here during the school-term. You know I have full confidence in you, Sirius, but I'm not quite sure what we're up against, and they quite obviously have the element of surprise on their side."

"All right." Mr. Weasley said reluctantly. "They may attend this term...but if anything as slightly suspicious as someone unfamiliar shows up, I believe I have the right to take them into _my _protection, Albus."

"Of course, Arthur. It is only right that you have a role to play in their safety."

"We can look out for them, too." Teddy said firmly. "Vic and I are way above age-er, which reminds me, if they go to Hogwarts, where do we go- I mean, of course we'll be there, but how? We're already graduates."

Dumbledore raised her eyebrows, smiling. "I believe you said you were an Auror under training, Mr. Lupin?"

"Yes...Professor Dumbledore, sir."

"Ah, well I suppose a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher for the first, second, and third years will be needed. The one I've have had to hire is rather...unfitting, to say in the least. I do hope you can take on the job."

Teddy slowly sank into his seat, gulping. He didn't know the first thing about being a teacher-he tried to stutter it out to Dumbledore, but the old man simply waved it aside and said he would be marvelous, along with cheers from across the table.

"Mrs. Weasley here...Hm, Mrs. _Victoire _Weasley- sorry, Ginevra, dear- says she has a Decree in healing. Well, I am sure Madam Pomfrey will be more than accepting of a new lieutenant. Are you willing to accept?"

Vic nodded at once, looking so very confident that Teddy cast her an admiring look and snuggled closer to her- she was perfect, and he couldn't wish for more.

"Right, so, the names." Sirius stressed.

"Right."

"Of course."

"I suppose Fred , Teddy, Rose, and Victoire can keep their first names." Arthur said. "James, Albus, Lily and Scorpius thought- it seems a little- well, unfitting."

"Agreed," nodded Sirius.

"Albus can be Albert!" Rose suggested.

"No."

"Why not?"

"I don't want to me an Albert."

"Why?"

"Because if James takes Muggle Studies and finds out who Albert Einstien is, he'll never let me hear the end of it." Albus clapped a hand to his mouth, groaning. Several people who knew who Einstien was burst out laughing.

"Oh. I forgot about the Veritaserum." Rose look at him apologetically as Fred and James exchanged sneaky glances. "Sorry. How about Alfred?"

"No!" James and Sirius said immediately. "That's such an outdated name!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Alexander, then? Alex?"

Albus bit his lip in thought. Finally, he shrugged. "Better than the last two options- I suppose it'll have to do."

"Great!" Rose grinned. "Moving on to Scorpius- perhaps, Sebastian? Samuel? Shawn? _Steve?"_

_"_No, no, no, and _definitely not."_

"Shay?" Fred Weasley I offered.

"Shepherd?" Geroge added.

"I'll just go with...Sanford, okay? Sanford Mallor, maybe. That's new. And not as embarrassing as _Steve." _ Rose blushed a little.

"Lily and James can be-"

"Erm..Johannes! Always liked that name!"

"Can I just be...Lilliana or Lillian or something, or a play on Lily? I really don't fancy being called by something else."

"Sounds good," Fred shrugged, looking smug at being able to keep his name the way it was. "What about the last names, though?"

"The Potters-er, sorry Harry, the future Potters can be Pamphilles. Always like that name."

"The Weasleys can be Westerlings." Hermione sighed, defeated.

"Middle names? I'm just hoping to take caution, just in case someone asks you know?" James said unconvincingly. "Not at all because I'd love to see Al's middle name played with." Albus muttered something to Rose and she giggled.

"Well, if you're Sirius, James, then I suppose we should start with changing your first name." she said.

"_Steve!" _Scorpius said immediately. "All in favour of Steve, hands up in the air, you blokes!" All the youngsters (Fred and Geroge included) raised their hands up high, while the adults shrugged and decided to join. James looked like he was about to cry of embarrassment. Albus exchanged grins with his two best-friends.

"Albus- sorry Professor- _future _Albus' middle name can be Shawn. Alexander Shawn Pamphille. It suits, doesn't it?" Ginny said, scrunching her eyebrows. She had always thought Shawn was a cute name.

"Rose's can be Lurain. Mine can be Louessa." Lily piped up. She was enjoying the name making-up a little too much for her own good, but hey, who was she to stop living the moment?

"Fred- Fred the second, that is, can change his name to Faberan. Victoire's middle name can be um, what's your middle name?" Victoire told her her middle name. "Gabrielle? Okay, Glamouire, then?" Tonks continued, catching on to the game.

Ginny grinned widely. "Teddy's middle name can be Ryan. "

The girls looked at each other with satisfaction.

"I don't suppose we get a say in this?" James asked meekly.

"Not at all," assured Ginny.

"Of course not!" Lily crowed.

"Naturally," muttered Hermione, smirking despite herself.

"I think not," responded Tonks.

"Moms and little sisters," James silently groaned to Fred, who snickered.

"Your family setting can be the same." Dumbledore said, after having watched the scene with amusement.

"Not completely...I'd suggest Rose and Fred pose as siblings." Tonks said after a moment of thought. "They are slightly alike in their Weasley red-hair and blue-eyes style."

Rose and Fred blanched- they were the furthest thing from each other- a pranskster, and a smart bookworm.

"And your houses?" Remus interjected suddenly. "It would seem terribly suspicious if you were all sorted into Gryffindor. We'll have to consult the hat about that- I suggest sorting you separately."

"Wise desicion, indeed." Dumbledore agreed. He scanned all of them for a fraction of a second before speaking. "Yes...Rose, James, I believe you'll have to make a home in Ravenclaw for a while."

Rose's eyes widened in pleasant surprise, and she nodded frantically before looking at James, who was slack-jawed.

"WHAT? I can't be a-a -a RAVENCLAW!"

"He'll never even make it inside the common room!" Fred protested, trying to side with his friend.

Dumbledore ignored them. "Mr. Malfoy, you will have to be a Hufflepuff during your stay here. I hope that is alright with you?"

Scorpius blinked twice, then nodded slowly. He had nothing against Hufflepuff, but somehow, it was hard imagining himself as a Hufflepuff.

"Theodore, it will do you good to act as Gryffindor teacher, maybe Deputy Head-of-House, too. Victoire, it will be to our benefit and yours to be a Ravenclaw-graduated Healer. Do you accept these terms?"

Teddy and Vic nodded, being unaffected either way. Teddy was still a Gryffindor- and it wasn't like Vic was going to be studying there or anything.

"Fabouluos. Lily, dear, I believe you will have to be sorted for real since you've never done it before."

"So, that leaves me and Albus- er, sorry Professor, our Albus." Freddie said.

"Precisely." said Dumbledore, smiling widely. "Slytherin house will be more than accepting with you."

"WHAT?" Fred and Albus exploded, looking absolutely shocked and disgusted, (the latter for Fred). Fred was stuttering and protesting, while Albus was looking at Scorpius with a questioning gaze.

"I've been there before in our time," Albus admitted. "It's not bad. Rose and I go in the common room to talk with Scrop all time, but I don't know how different it is in...this time."

"I'M PURE LION!" Fred yelled indignantly. "James is a Ravenclaw- can I be a Ravenclaw, too? A Puff? Please, Professor, anything but-"

"My desicions remain." Professor Dumbledore said firmly as Freddie sank glumly into his seat.

"Well," said Mrs. Weasley hoarsely. "I suppose I would have to make my time with my little grandchildren count."

**-O-**

Finding a compartment for themselves, the six of the group entered. Harry, Ron, and Hermione crushed themselves in after Rose, Albus, Scropius, an overly excited Lily, Teddy, and Victoire. Fred and James were in separate compartments with Fred, George, and Lee and the the eight of them came to the conclusion that they would have to be careful what they picked up off the food-cart.

"So," Teddy interrupted, grimacing slightly. "anyone knows how we'll be sorted?"

"With the first years, most likely." Rose and Hermione said in unison, then looked at each other fondly.

"It will seem a little too suspicious if he said he sorted us in private, or students may think he favored us and put us into the houses we fancied most." Rose put in.

"So he'll probably tell the sorting hat to sort you where he wants it to- so that everyone can have undoubted proof that your sorting is at least justified, and so that you'll still be where he says you should." Hermione continued.

"Riiiiiiiiiight." Teddy sighed. Victoire smirked- she probably knew he already figured the answer to that question, but asked it anyway because he wanted to break the silence, and that was yet another reason why he loved her so much.

"Which schools did we transfer from, again?" Scropius asked, confirming.

"You, Albus-er, sorry, _Alexander_ Lily, James...Johannes, and...yes, that's it- you transferred from Hermia's Wizardring Institute. My _brother-" _Rose's face twisted painfully, "-and I are transfers from Trimonique's English Academy, and we're all family which should cover up why we know each other nicely. Scorpius is a very, very distant relative of ours, supposedly, which isn't really a lie considering all pure-bloods are and Teddy will maintain their positions- Teddy as your godbrother, and Vic as our oldest cousin, and that's how it'll go." Rose said, as if reading out of a dictionary, just like Hermione.

On, cue, the door slid open, and a sweet lady pushing the candy trolley smiled up at them. "Anything from the trolley,dears?" she asked beaming at them.

Rose grinned widely, and shuffled through her bag, pulling out as much galleons as she could hold. "How much for a dozen of everything, please?" she asked, not letting her comically huge grin slide off.

As they were digging their way through the pumpkin pasties and licorice wands after a thorough confirmation from Teddy that none of it was rigged, they went back to their usually conversations, with Rose trying to break the record of quick-chewing and speaking at once (after all, she _did _have to inherit _something _from her father, didn't she?).

"So, Al, how does Veritaserum taste?"

"Scorpius! That's so tactless, you know?"

"Really? Mum and dad made sure I knew about the Sorting Hat, of course, but J-Johannes was trying to convince me you have to wandlessly murder five basilisks to be sorted into Gryffindor."

"No, you'll find that Apothermax roots don't mix well with Umakizi blossoms, especially if you're planning on brewing an effective healing potion."

"Fascinating! Would you mind telling me who came up with that theory? It hasn't been up, of course-"

"Do I still have you-know-what in the future? Oh, come on! Just a little bit information wouldn't hurt..."

"No...you don't have problems with Rose and Scor-uh, Sanford being friends, thought you did tell her not to go soft on him and beat him in his test, anyway."

"And did she do that?" Ron said, hanging on to his words.

"Uh, yes. But I keep beating her in potions- sorry, Un- um, Ron." Albus said.

That's when all the fun conversation stopped abruptly- the door to their compartment slid open one again, and this time, it wasn't Ron or Hermione coming back from prefect duties, or even the sweet trolley-lady again- it was a face that most of them, namely Scorpius- hoped they would encounter as less as possible in their time-travel adventure.

Draco Malfoy stood with a smug look that quickly faded as he noticed the time-travelers.

"And _who _would you be?" he sneered, his eyes finally resting on Scorpius, then Albus, and narrowing.

"Exchange students." Rose said, her nose in the air. "From places and schools that aren't your business. I'm Rosanna Westerling- and these are my cousins, and my brother, Frederick. And you are...?"

"Malfoy," he said without skipping a beat. "Draco Malfoy. _Continue, _then."

Rose twisted her face angrily.

"We'd be glad to, once you tell us why you're poking your head through _our _door, Mister?" sniffed Lily, her tough side showing- if only a little.

Draco narrowed his eyes. "Watch what you say, first-year. You don't want to go around making enemies."

"Are threatening my sister?" Albus asked calmly, and Teddy asked the same.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Whoever you are for Merlin's sake- even if you're seventh-years-" he glared at Teddy and Vic "-you don't scare me. My father will hear of anything that happens- be assured of that." his eyes settled on Scorpius again, who was shaking uncontrollably.

"_I _am not a seventh-year." Vicotire and Teddy said in unison.

"I'm the Defense against the Dark Arts Teacher for the first, second, and third years. My _fiance_-" Teddy stressed, "-is the new medical assistant. And those were my godsister and brother you were just speaking with, Mr. Malfoy." he said firmly.

Malfoy narrowed his eyes even further. "You're bluffing." he said determinedly. Then, probably remembering why he was there in the first place, he glared in Harry's direction- (the latter of whom was twitching) I'll be dogging your foot-steps, Potter." and with that, he slammed the door shut, leaving nine angry faces glaring behind him.

"I'm really, really, not trying to offend you, Scorpius." said Hermione softly. "But your father is a prat at fifteen."

Scorpius shut his eyes, and took in a deep, faltering breath. "Note taken." Albus and Rose snuggled closer to him.

"But then- why did he think I'm a seventh year- Vic, I'd understand, since she just graduated last year, but do I..."

"Well, the fact that your hair is blue and you're in school robes doesn't help." Rose said meekly.

Teddy shrugged- he'd thought it was cool to show up with azure hair and be part of the school a little by wearing the uniform, but he suppose not. He reluctantly turned his hair back to the golden-brown color it was, which made his mood even more somber.

The atmosphere in the room seemed to have thickened and darkened after Malfoy's visit, and it lay above them like a black, looming, thunder-cloud.

Glumly and silently, they didn't even notice when the Hogwarts Express pulled to a stop.

_**-O-**_

As the next gen waited nervously for their names to be called, Scorpius, Rose, and Albus were having a whispered conversation.

"It feels so odd...being re-sorted. In our second year, no less." Scropius muttered.

"Yeah," Rose agreed. "It's going to be even more awkward wearing blue and bronze- I really do like Ravenclaw, but it's just-"

"-strange being out of red and golden? I get what you mean." Albus sighed.

"Not as strange as wearing yellow and black!" Scorpius laughed. "Or as strange as watching everyone look relatively younger. With the exception of Hagrid- I'll bet he's just as huge as the last time I saw him."

The trio chortled silently, then silenced immediately as Headmistress-to-be McGonagall cleared her throat.

"For this school year," she began, loudly. "we will be welcoming our six new exchange students from Hermia's Magical Institue and Trimonique's English Academy. I expect you all to give them a warm welcome. Exchange's, please take a seat and put the sorting hat above your head when I call your name.

"Pamphille, Johannes!"

James walked up to stool with his usual air of confidence about him, and placed the hat on his head. About five seconds later, it bellowed -

_"RAVENCLAW!"_

The Ravenclaw table burst into applause, particularly the female population. With a smug smile on his face that clearly said he thought Ravenclaw may not be too bad after all, James walked to the table under the sea of blue and bronze, soaking in the applause.

"Westerling, Frederick!"

With a similar look of nonchalance, Fred casually but grudgingly put on the hat. It seemed to be having a short conversation with him, but almost a minute later, it yelled-

_"SLYTHERIN!"_

James threw Freddie a sympathetic look, and when Fred walked toward the applause of the green-and-silver snakes, he didn't look too happy about it.

"You're next," Al said.

"Good luck." encouraged Scorpius.

"Westerling, Rosanna!"

With a determined look on her face, Rose placed her self onto the stool, and clutched the sorting hat tightly as if was placed on her head. It didn't even take half a second-

"RAVENCLAW!"

The Ravenclaw table cheered loudly once again, and Rose grinned widely, running up to her new house-mates.

"Mallord, Sanford!" McGonagall said loudly.

Scorpius walked to the stool without a care in the world, and put the hat on his head. People from tables were apparently beginning to bet on the sorting of the 'exchange's' because they were exchanging money and whispering under tables.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"-

Half of the hall expressed their feelings with groans as they handed over their money, watching Scorpius move towards the cheering table with yellow and black banners.

"Good luck!" Lily said excitedly.

"I should be the one wishing you." Albus laughed nervously. His sister had been jumpy since they have gotten there. About- everything, really- the ghosts, the floating candles, the magical ceiling. He was afraid that the thrill of going to Hogwarts for the first time wouldn't be quite the same for her when they got back.

"Pamphille, Alexander!"

Considerably less nervous because he already knew where he would end up this time, Albus strode to stool.

Many whispers broke out. People were pointing as he went, probably because he looked like his dad, but he couldn't care less. It was an overwhelming sense of deja vu, really.

The hat took a while with him. It seemed to be talking to Albus in his head about a few things. Lily couldn't really he4ar what is way saying, but it made Albus smile weekly, so it must have been good.

"SLYTHERIN!" It shouted.

The snakes cheered loudly, and Albus walked with an unexpected amount of confidence toward the Slytherin table while loud 'clinks' of exchanged galleons were heard across the hall.

It was her time- he chance. Lily jumped up and down in anticipation, hoping against hope that-

"Pamphille, Lilliana!"

Again, people were betting and whispering, but Lily decided to ignore them. Her hands trembling, she picked up the sorting-hat and placed it on her head- it was _her _moment. Really hers. And although she imagined her sorting quite differently, it still didn't matter.

_"Hm..." said the hat. Lily smiled- it had worked._

_"Another Potter, eh? Well, my. It seems you all are the most difficult to sort. It was torture sorting your brother into Ravenclaw, and your cousin into Slytherin,if you excuse me._

_Lily laughed silently. "That's understandable...James and Freddie can be a little thick."_

_"Yes, yes. Ineeded. It was a lot easier sorting your other brother into Slytherin- we had quite the chat, actually."_

_"Really? What did you tell him?"_

_"That's not my place to say- now, enough about your siblings- and family- let's get a look at you...I sense potentia. A raging and untamed thirst for knowledge, yes. Very loyal, too. And you're determined to show you have courage, yes- you wish to be a Gryffindor?"_

_"Um, Mr. Sorting Hat, sir? Can you please judge me on where I belong- and not what I want? I wouldn't be too happy, then, knowing I've bee put where I don't really belong."_

_The Sorting hat laughed in Lily's head, making her wonder if she had done anything wrong._

_"That, is exactly what your brother asked the first time he was under my brim, according to his memories...or the second time, technically. And that, my dear, is why he , along with you, is a..._

_"GRYFFINDOR!"_ The hat yelled this louder than most of their sorting. The Gryffindor table exploded in applause as coins were exchanged. Only two people cheered from the Slytherin table- Freddie and Albus, who were receiving glares, but didn't seem to either care or notice. Albus was usually nervous about sticking out, but it seemed as though nothing could stop him from cheering for his little sister as she ran toward the lions. Teddy and Victoire were cheering as well- Teddy winked at Lily and gave her a loud whoop, causing several heads to swirl in his direction, but he shrugged it off. James and Rose were clapping loudest of the Ravenclaws, and standing up as they did so while Scorpius was clapping rhythmically with the Hufflepuffs, while giving Lily a thumbs up and mouthing 'Good Job!'.

Lily was bursting with happiness and pride, as she seated herself between Ginny and Parvati Patil, receiving a small hug from Ginny, and a clap on the back from Parvati.

Professor McGonagall rolled up her parchment and went back to sit at the Teacher's table, where two new seats were occupied by Teddy and Victoire.

Professor Dumbledore stood up, and all conversation stopped at once, as everyone waited for the man to speak.

"Firstly, welcome students- new and old!" said Professor Dumbledore, spreading his arms as if to hug them all. "This, will be the beginning of a new year with many adventures at our dear school. Secondly, I welcome our new exchange students just as warmly, and I expect you to do the same, as I encourage the diversity of education- we hope you enjoy your stay here at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!"

"He's really good at this." James muttered to Rose at the Ravenclaw table- she nodded solemnly.

"Thirdly, Mr. Argus Filch, our care-taker, would like me to remind you of a few rules- there will be no use of magic between classes in the corridors, please, though I doubt there is any use telling you- these house rivalries have to stop. The Forbbiden Forest, is of course, forbidden at all times, as you can guess from it's name. On the lighter note, I would like to introduce four members of our staff, today."

"_Four?" _Freddie asked confused. "But...Teddy, Victoire, and Doll-o-piss Dumbridge...that's three!"

Albus shrugged.

"I would like to introduce, firstly, Madam Pomfrey's new assistant, Miss Victoire Glamouire Westerling. And although I have every bit of confidence in Madam Pomfrey's healing abilities, Ms. Westerling here would like to put her skills to the test."

The students applauded slowly as Vicotire stood up and smiled at them dazzlingly. Half the male population of Hogwarts turned her direction and stared at her dreamily, causing Teddy to fidget uncomfortably in his seat.

"Coming up, is Professor Theodore Lotor, who has graciously accepted my offer and agreed to teach Defence for the the first, second, and third years."

The school clapped again, with obvious people applauding more excitedly. A mean-looking Slytherin third-year snorted beside Albus.

"What's wrong?" Albus said defensively. The third year turned his way. He looked at Albus intently before shrugging.

"No Defence teacher lasts more than an year. Our first year, he died. Second year, lost his memory and got shipped to Mungos. Third year, he was a _werewolf."_

The look on his face when he said the word was so disgusted that Albus was actually offended on Remus' behalf. Before he could ask just what was wrong with being a werewolf, the Slytherin continued, looking like he was on a real roll.

"Fourth year? That one took the prize. No one really knows, but I heard the portraits say he was a Death Eater in disguise. Mental, right?" he said, shaking his head.

"Yeah." Albus said, deciding he wasn't too keen on talking to this Slytherin again. But Karma hit him in the face.

"I'm Jeo Yewleg. Third-year Slytherin, and Chaser on the reserve team. Also heir to one of the richest pure-blood families. You?"  
Albus bit his lip, feeling like edging away, but suspecting that wouldn't earn him too much liking in his new 'House'.

"Alexander Pamphille. I- used to play Seeker at Hermia's Institute." Albus said carefully, revising his cover story as Dumbledore spoke in the background.

"-Professor Grubby-Plank will be a long-term substitute for Care of Magical Creatures, this year-"

That was weird though...where _was _Hagrid? Hadn't Scorpius said he had seen him? Or was he just trying to make a joke to break the tension?

"So, what kind are you?"

"Excuse me?"

"What kind- pure-blood, or half-blood, or...ugh." Jeo sputtered.

"I'm not exactly a pure-blood," Albus said, his eye twitching.

"Half-blood, then." Jeo said, looking greatly disappointed.

"No."

Jeo backed away instantly. "You're not a- a- a- _Mudbl-"_

"Don't finish that sentence." Fred, who was nearby, growled. Jeo took the disgust on Fred's face as a completely different indication, and encoded furiously.

"Merlin, how are you even a Slytherin!"

"I didn't say I was a Muggle-born." Albus said calmly, taking in a deep, deep, deep, breath.

"But if you're not a half- blood, or a pure-blood, then-"

"My _mother._" Albus said impatiently. "is a pureblood. And my father is a half-blood. I guess that kind of makes me a half-blood, too, actually."

Jeo sighed in relief. He muttered something like, "three-quarter-blood." and went back to eating.

"His grandmother was a muggle-born witch, though." Fred added, sneering harshly at the Slytherin who was a year below him. He closed what little distance was there between him and Albus and made sure to get a seat directly next to him.

"You mess with my family, Yewleg, you mess with _me."_

"Family?" Yewleg muttered, edging further from the two. "I thought-"

"He's my cousin." Fred and Albus said in unison, staring a cowering Jeo down.

Jeo stood up abruptly and turned to sit on the other side of the table, whispering about mudbloods and filth lovers, leaving Albus and Freddie significantly distraught.

"Professor Dolores Umb-"

"Hem, hem." interrupted Umbridge.

Freddie rolled his eyes. "_And here _comes more trouble. Yay."


	4. Professor Lotor

At age twenty, Teddy Remus Lupin received the first letter from his own father. Sitting at the staff table, and feeling very apprehensive at his second day of work (the first was spent being coached on how to be a teacher and whatnot), he slowly, with shaking hands, opened the letter and read it silently.

_Teddy,_

_I apologize if this is a bit late. I have realized that there was a lot I have wanted to ask you about your life lately, and I haven't had much time. Forgive me if this is a sort of nuisance to you, but I find it necessary._

_It is to my knowledge that I have not seen you for a while, and I regret not being able to spend enough time getting to know how your life has been lately. I hope, however, that you still find me a capable father. I also have to ask if you have been diagnosed with the same sickness as I have- I do know it is rarely contagious, but I have to make sure. If yes, then I truly am sorry, and I wish I could say more._

_I would be more than delighted to hear about your home-life, and if you think we have been much of an influence to your life lately._

_Love,_

_R.J.L_

_Love, _whispered Teddy, not helping himself, and fingering the letter dreamily. His father _loved _him. It always made him feel warm inside when Harry repeated the word, which he did often, even though Teddy was now twenty. But somehow, it felt different knowing his own father, using the exactly same words, had meant them. And he knew he did. Teddy didn't even pay attention to the discreet letter- obviously, he didn't want this letter in the wrong hands. So all the 'latelys' and 'a whiles' were a direct translation for 'in the future'. His sickness was obviously being a werewolf, which gave Teddy a pang as he read, making him wonder how his father had felt about knowing the risks involved in simply starting a family. Immediately, he conjured a quill and piece of parchment, and started scribbling away.

_Father,_

_Do not worry about me. I'm fine, I assure, you, and please do not worry about us not getting to talk, either. I understand you are a busy man, and I would love to have more time to talk as soon as possible, too. _

Teddy paused, wondering what he should tell a dead father who was questioning Teddy about his fathering skills. He decided the truth would do- he felt terrible about lying, so he didn't.

_You are, and always were a source of inspiration and a role model for me to look up to- ad not to mention, the best father I could ever hope for. _

_No worries about the disease, either. I am completely free of it, I assure you, but thank you for your concern, dad._

He was just about to end the letter at that when he got a sudden streak of inspiration.

_By the way, I find I'm a little flustered about teaching, and I could always use a few tips if you can spare some._

_Love,_

_Theodore R. L._

_**-O-**_

Teddy uncomfortably strode into the classroom. The eyes of the fifth-years followed him curiously as he walked into the middle of the classroom. Teddy cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Hello," he said hoarsely. "Er, I suppose you know who I am?"

"You're not professor Umbridge." A boy from the back of the classroom said warily. Teddy chuckled at the response he got from him.

"I should hope not!" he said, as the rest of the class allowed themselves smirks and small giggles.

Teddy cleared his throat again, much more confidently this time. "I'm professor Theodore Lotor, and I'm teaching Defense for the first, second, third, and fourth years. _Unfortunately," _he drawled. "Professor Umbridge has had a small accident...with er, well, I'd really rather not go into it. Anyway, I'll expect you all to call me 'Teddy' since Professor' makes me feel old, and I'm pretty sure I was twenty, last I checked."

The class seemed to take an instant liking to him afterwards. As a bonus, Hermione raised her hand, a wide smile plastered on her face.

"Er, yes, Ms. Granger? Hermione?" Teddy said. It seemed weird to get it out of his tongue, referring to Hermione as 'Ms Granger'.

"Is it true you're an Auror under training, Mr. Lotor?" she asked slyly. Teddy blushed furiously, understanding her methods.

"You _are?"_ said a younger version of Auror Thomas, looking amazed.

"I am." Teddy confirmed, smiling despite himself. "I'll complete my training after about another six months, and then I'll go on a short mono-mission to put my abilities to the final test."

A girl gasped. "You need training to become an Auror? I didn't know that!"

"Neither did I!" said someone else, looking startled. "Can you tell us about it, Professor Lot- er, Teddy?"

Teddy winked at him, feeling a lot more confident. "But of course. But I suppose it's only proper to make use of today's class. Come to me after, and I'll tell you all you need to know about Aurors and training. Anyway," Teddy pulled out his wand. He muttered an incarnation quickly, and about fifty copies of a book labelled '_Modern Defence and Strategies against the Dark Arts: Volume 5'_ appeared.

As Teddy directed a book to each student he explained his intentions. "I'm sorry, mates, but this book Professor Umbridge had given is trash. Er, don't tell her I said that. For my lesson today, I've brought you these, although you won't need them much anyway. Turn to page five hundred and two, please. I'll be explaining this to you, and then we'll have open-book questions where you can turn the pages of the book and search for answers."

The class obeyed silently, putting their wands away. Teddy frowned at their actions and told them to pull their wands out.

"So," Teddy said, scratching his head uncertainly. "I know this isn't Tranfiguration, but has anyone heard of Transmorphics? Um, Mrs. Patil? Sorry Hermione, you've got to give others a chance- I can tell you're brilliant." He was going to say _ I know _you're brilliant, but he didn't think that would pass for completely un-suspicious. Hermione put her hand down, looking disheartened, but pleased at the compliment.

"Transmorphics are the magical abilities used to, um, change the human body?" Parvati tried, looking unsure.

"Excellent!" Teddy said encouragingly, and she sat down with a sigh of relief, but looking a little upset she didn't answer it perfectly. She seemed to be trying to impress Teddy, for some unclear reason. "Transmorphics are the magical properties implied on a magical being, which change the atanomical and functional adaptations of a magical creature. Don't feel too bad about not learning that- I only know it because they made us do mini-tests every week, my first month of training. Back on track- can anyone tell me what the main Transmorphics are? Hermione again?"

"The main Transmorphics are Metamorphmagi, Animagi, Werewolves, Faieres-"

"Perfect," Teddy interrupted. "That's all we'll need to capture today. Now, tell me, who can guess what my Transmorphics are?"

Hermione raised her hand again, along with most of the class.

"Mr. Weasley? Ron, was it?" Teddy called, looking at Ron. Ron started at being called. He gave Teddy a sheepish grin.

"Er..werewolf?" Although it was partially true, Teddy raised his eyes to the heavans and sighed in exasperation.

"It's two days before the full moon, Ron. I wouldn't be here today if that was the case. Try again. Mrs...Er, what's your name?"

"Brown," said Lavender, standing up excitedly. "Lavender Brown, Professor Lo- um, sorry, Teddy. Are you an Animagus?"

Teddy nodded very, very slowly. "Yes, I am. But what else can you guess, Lavender?"

"You're a faiere!" gasped another boy. The entire class laughed loudly at his choice.

"Do I look like I have wings, Mr...?"

"Longbottom, sir. Sorry." Teddy's eyes widened as he watched Neville slump back into his seat, blushing bright red.

"Don't strain yourself." Teddy said, giving him a sympathetic smile. "Everyone makes mistakes. Right, and what's your guess, Harry?" Teddy said, casting a look on his godfather.

Harry smiled back at him. "A metamorphmagus?"

Teddy grinned, turning his hair a vivid red of happiness. "Correct, Mr. Potter!" The class let out gasps, their mouths hanging open and their eyes wide.

Teddy cast another worried look at Neville, who was still looking tried to smile at him reassuringly. "Mr. Longbottom, please see me after class." Then, seeing the look on Neville's face, his eyes quickly widened and he spoke swiftly. "No, no, no, no, no, Neville! Nothing to worry about. You're not in any kind of trouble, I promise. Just a small chat, okay?" Neville nodded, looking slightly relieved. He smiled back. Teddy smirked, then went back to teaching again.

"Can anyone guess, why I have two Transmorphics, instead of just one, like a common wizard. No? Hermione, then."

"Wizards or witches born with the natural ability of a metamorphmagus, or bitten by a werewolf, though the former is exceedingly rare, can not become animagi. However, those who get either ability by passing it from parent to child through genes can transform into animagi because they get their first Transmorphics second-hand." Hermione said this without taking in a single breath.

Teddy winked at her. "Another faultless answer. What was it, the third time you answered perfectly? And Mrs. Patil-"

"-Parvati, please, sir." Parvati said, looking at Hermione with a somewhat annoyed look.

"-yes, Parvati, Harry, Neville- that's your name, right? And finally, Ron, have also either done greatly or tried their best to do so. Forgive me on this, mates, I'm new to teaching. Fifty points to Gryffindor,good job all of you." He supposed he was being a little unfair, giving his former house the upper-hand, but then again, wasn't Severus Snape the same with the Slytherins? Afterall, Teddy _was _a Gryffindor.

Half the classroom exploded in cheers, with Harry, Ron, and Hermione clapping hardest of all. Teddy couldn't help but blush a little, until he noticed the roots of his hair turning pink.

"Right, thank you." he said. "Now that we've had a little warm-up abut Transmorphics, let's head into it-we'll be analyzing the best ways to take down each. Animagi are easy to spot, of course, even unregistered ones. There's a simple spell which will help prove whether a creature is an animagi or a common animal. You will learn that in transfiguration. Werewolves, of course, can be easily avoided if you lock yourself in on a full moon. But Metamophmagi are harder. Now, I'm not trying to brag or anything, but we're not exactly easy to detect. There are so few Metamorpmagi that this strategy is barely taught at all, but who knows what you could need for defense?" Teddy started suddenly, getting a streak of inspiration. "I'll be back in a few, read the page, will you? An answer earns you five points to your house." Teddy swiftly walked out of the room.

"Wonder where he's going?" Parvati whispered to Hermione. Hermione shrugged, although she felt like she had a good idea what Teddy was doing.

"Another surprise, most likely." Lavender giggled. "Professor Lot- I mean, Teddy, is so good looking!" Hermione rolled her eyes at Lavender.

Minutes later, the door flew open- but Teddy wasn't behind it. It was a slightly green-face, and pinker than ever Dolores Umbridge. She looked very ruffled.

"_Well!" _she demanded. "What are you all looking at, class? Put your wands away, and please take out your respective books."

"Where's Professor Lotor?" Ron asked, frowning.

"Professor Lotor is no longer needed." Umbridge breathed, her eyes narrowing. "I am fine, as you can see."

"Bu-but that was blubernoopus pus! You're not supposed to be able to take it out until at least twenty-four hou-"

"Spare me your descriptions, Longbottom." she said calmly. "Madam Pomfrey is a good healer, especially now that her perfect, sweet, beautiful, impeccable-"as she spoke, her face began twisting, her feautres changing- she was getting taller, her hair was turning a dark golden-brown, and her features were turning masculine, until a perfectly-male, Teddy was standing infront of them, in pink robes, and still with Professor Umbridge's voice.

"-impossibly perfect assistant is there." Teddy pulled out his wand, transfigured his robes back, and undid the pitch enhancing charm he had.

At the looks on everyone expect Hermione's face, he burst out laughing.

"You should see your expressions!" he laughed. "But that's the point, really- you can't distinguish us Metamorphmagi easily. Of course, there is a spell that helps you to do so, but it's painfully obvious- it's supposed to make a Metamorphmagi turn back into their original appearance, but it they hear you chanting the incantation, they can predict your move and force their features to stay the way they are, in case they're well trained. So there's only _one _thing to do- yes, Mr. Thomas?"

"Dean." Dean Thomas said. "You cast another spell?" he tried.

"Close enough." Teddy shrugged. "Five points to Gryffindor. You don't exactly use _another _spell, Dean, but you change the incantation. You cast the spell in _another_ language."

"Another language?" said one of the Slytherins, speaking for the first time. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means, Mr...Malfoy, was it? Yes, it means that you cast your spell in a language in which the unsuspecting metamorphmagi, or anyone for that matter, will not recognize, and thus, they will be taken by surprise. You won't learn nonverbal spells until your sixth-year, and even then, you won't do the rather advanced ones. So instead of trying a complicated nonverbal spell which will most likely end up with you fruitlessly aiming your wand at someone and looking stupid while you're at it when you fail the first few times, you can practice a foriegn incantation of the same spell and be able to recite it with ease after a few rounds of practice on your pronunciation. Now, who can tell me what the most common languages for spell incantations are, and why?" Teddy's eyes flew over to the Slytherins, since he didn't want to look like he was favoring anyone.

"Yes Mr...?"

"Nott. The langunages most used for spell incantations are Ancient Greek, Latin, English, French, and Persian."

Teddy nodded toward him, then hesitated, feeling like he was betraying Gryffindor- but then again, Al was also _currently_ in Slythrin, wasn't he? He couldn't see Fred being too happy about it, anyway, though. It wasn't like they would be staying, but what good of a teacher was he if he couldn't give the student what they deserved?

"Good, Mr. Nott. Five points to Slytherin." The Gryffindors groaned, while Nott raised half a questioning eyebrow but sat down quietly.

"Now, I'll teach you how to use the Persian incantation since it's the least spoken, although it's fairly hard." Teddy turned his hair a dark aqua. "Wands in the air, everybody! Now, point your wands at me, and make a slow, arc vertically, then flick your wand. That's right. No, Neville, I said an arc, not a semi-circle. Please try again- that's more like it. Now, the english incantation is '_Retracpero'._ You can try that on me the first couple of times just so you can get the hang of it- then we'll be practicing the Persian incantation- _Woudtawri. _I don't expect much progress on this, but you should all be able to do it if you attempt casting the spell at the same time- come on everyone- _Retracpero!"_

_"Retracpero!"_ the class chanted. Teddy felt the roots of his hair changing color, and he smiled with pride.

**-O-**

Neville gulped as he stayed behind after class- he'd never done that before, expect of course if Professor Snape was more into bullying him than usual that particular day. But Professor Lotor had told him there was nothing to worry about, and somehow, he trusted Professor Lotor, despite just having met him. He was definitely better than Professor Umbridge was, there was no doubting it.

"You-you wanted to see me Professor."

Professor Lotor sighed, rolling his eyes in exasperation. Neville felt what little confident he had in the first place drain out of him like a bucket of fresh milk with a large hole at the bottom.

"I don't know why people insist on making be feel old." Professor Lotor said. "Please, Neville- call me Teddy, or Theodore, at least. Jeez. I only engaged to Vic last week or so."

"You're-you're engaged to Madam Westerling?" Neville asked, somewhat surprised- that was one bit of information they didn't announce in the great hall.

"Er, yes." Professor Lotor- _Teddy _said, the roots of his hair turning slightly pink. "Anyway, I didn't call you here to talk about my aging- I was wondering, Neville, if you'd like to stop by for tea tomorrow? I'll understand if you've got plans for the weekend or anything-"

"-No, Professor. Um, Teddy. It's fine. I'm...free."

Teddy grinned at him. "Fantastic! But before you leave, I'd like to ask you a little personal question, Neville- have you told any of your friends about your parents, yet?"

Neville stiffened instantly- his eyes widened, but then he calmed himself. Of course Teddy knew- who didn't, really, besides his generation? It wasn't that it mattered...It wasn't that he cared if anyone else's opinion changed in from from worse to worst...or did it?

"Neville?"

"No," Neville whispered glumly, turning his head around, and feeling his face burn. "I didn't tell them- and I'm not going to. It doesn't change anything."

To his absolute surprise, Teddy smiled at him with a new light in his eyes. "And that," Teddy smiled, "is what makes us both Gryffindors. You don't have to be invincible or perfect to be brave, Neville- you have to be the exact opposite, and even so, you have to carry on with your life without giving up because it seems too hopeless- _that's _what bravery is. And wow, really, I haven't given this pep-talk before..."

Neville pursed his lips- he didn't need anyone to tell him he was oh-so-Gryffindor- his Grandmother kept insisting he was all along, and pulling him across deserts and oceans of words to force him into being something he wasn't- Neville _wasn't _Gryffindor material, and that was _it. _It didn't even matter anymore- he couldn't be what his parents once were, and that wasn't ever going to change.

But then Teddy did it- he did something that absolutely flipped Neville's brain upside down and made him think twice.

Teddy leaned closer to Neville, looking from side to side to make sure know one was around.

"Can you keep a secret? I grew up without _my _parents too." Neville's eyes widened at the discovering, but before he had enough time to comprehend it more evidently-

"Can you keep a bigger secret?" Neville snapped out of it, nodding frantically.

"My dad was a werewolf- and I was not too popular for that."

**-O-**

"So, how's Slytherin?" Teddy said, trying to sound cheerful as he seated himself next to Al. All the Slytherins at the table turned to stare at him, but then quickly averted their eyes.

"Fine," Albus muttered, and Teddy knew he was lying at once. "It's not bad, really, but I honestly don't like it here as much as Gryffindor." he looked at his green-and-silver uniform glumly. "I feel like I'm betraying Gryffindor or something. Scrop asked to come with me, you know? But Dumbledore says he looks too much like his dad, even in that age, so he can't be." he looked up at Teddy, and tried to look somewhat more up-beat. "How's teaching?"

Teddy grinned. "Not bad at all...the fifth-years really, really, hate Umbridge. I'm almost glad I'm teaching all the younger years- who knows what she might do? " Albus nodded.

_I also just asked your future godfather to come after for tea, _Teddy added to himself with a silent grin.

"We have you tomorrow- we've got Defense with the Hufflepuffs, so maybe I'll see Scrop there- maybe talk a little."

"That sounds like a fitting schedule!" Teddy said, smiling. He wanted Al to be comfortable- he knew his god-brother didn't have anything against being a Slytherin, but he also knew that Slytherin at that time was pretty different from how they were in the future- Scorpius was a perfect example.

A red-headed figure ran up to them from the Ravenclaw table. Rose was smiling up at them, looking much more excited than Albus.

"Teddy, the fifth-years are talking about you, and it's spreading like rapid-fire!" she grinned from ear to ear. "Oh, hi, Al! How's Slytherin?" At the look on her cousin's face Rose let out a mouthed 'oh' and tried to change the subject.

"Did any of you see Victoire? She's been working with Madam Pomfrey a lot, I've heard. She's already treated about six Quidditch injuries-quite amazing, right?"

"I'm going to make an educated guess and say James was one of those six?"

Rose grinned. "You're a seer, Al. Must be why you still take Divination."she shrugged. "Anyway, it's just a splintered ankle- nothing too serious. The female Ravenclaws are swooning all over him, so I don't think it would be a long shot to say he might have did it on purpose."

Albus groaned. "I can't _believe _he's in Ravenclaw. Can you believe it? It's like the hat's placing us in the most unlikely house- well, for James, at least."

"Are you still trying to deny you have anything to do with Slytherin?" Rose questioned softly. Albus shook his head furiously.

"I'm not saying I don't have any Slytherin in me- I mean, I may even have as much Slytherin as I have Gryffindor in me. I just..well, I don't belong in _this _Slytheirn. I don't belong in the one in this time. People like Scorp aren't here- it's honestly too different for my liking. And besides, I've got you and all my family back there in Gryffindor to talk with; even if I had been sorted into Slytherin then, I would have had Scorpius. But now...?"

"You still have Teddy, Vic, James, Lily, Fred, and I here. I mean, I know it's not much and we're not in your house and all right now, but we're still there for you. How's Freddie, by the why?"

Albus shot her a grateful smile which she returned with a hug. Teddy watched them interact, a smile curling his lips.

"Oh, don't ask Fred how he is- I think you'll get it by the look on his face, anyway. The Slytherins there are slandering the Weas- uh, Westerling too much for his liking, and the other Gryffindors hate his guts for no reason."

"How's Lily doing, though?" Teddy thought out aloud. He hadn't seen his little god-sister for a while. Lily was incredibly pleased about being sorted into Gyrffindor, and nothing- not even a disastrous time-travel incident seemed to dampen her mood.

"Oh, she's perfectly cheerful!" Rose assured. "She loves being a Gryffindor- I think it will be rather hard to get used to the Gryffindor back in our time when we leave. Which reminds me, Teddy, did Dumbledore make any leads on what...you know, brought us here?"

Teddy shook his head, biting his lip in concentration- he choose his words carefully. "He said he's made an educated guess, and that his guesses are usually good. But...he didn't tell me anything."

"Can I make yet another educated guess?" Albus suggested innocently. Rose and Teddy looked at him patiently.

"I strongly suggest you guys don't stay her for long, or I'm going to have a lot of questions to answer by the time I get back to the Slytherin common room."

Rose and Teddy grimaced at the looks the Slytherins were giving them.

**Thanks! Please take a second to review, because reviews are encouraging!**

**~Ambs.**


	5. Drawing Blood

Michael Corner groaned, slamming his Muggle Studies text book on the table. This was a very rare occurrence in the Ravenclaw Common Room, for Ravenclaws were known from their wittiness and brilliance. Rose, who was doing some last minute reading before her Herbology class with the Hufflepuffs threw him an annoyed look, until she saw who it was, and instinctively, for reasons she couldn't fathom; her face softened slightly.

"Um- can you tone it down a bit, perhaps? I'm trying to revise some Herbology here." Rose said apprehensively. The boy raised his head and stared into her eyes. Rose's hands were beginning to sweat slightly, and she thought she felt her face heat over a bit. Why, she did not know.

"Sorry 'bout that." the boy grinned. "Michael Corner- you'd be Rosanna Westerling, right?"

"Uh-no, I'm R-rose, but call me Rosanna. I mean, yes I'm Rosanna, but call me Rose." she stuttered, unable to stop. Michael didn't seem to notice this.

"Well, nice to meet you." he smiled. "Again, sorry. I know how important last-second revising can be. It's just so frustrating how we have to study this Valency-table whatsit we have in Muggle Studies."

"Oh, you're having trouble with valency?" Rose said, her heart plummeting at the thought of being able to help. "I know the table- we've got a good two minutes before class and-"

Michael scratched the back of his neck, with a frown on his face as if he were trying to figure out what to say without upsetting her.

"Yeah, well, I sort of spent the entire weekend trying to-"

"Oh, no, no!" Rose said hurriedly, not wanting to miss her chance. "My mum's a Muggle-Born, see. And before I went to Hogwarts, I was in a muggle school. I had trouble with valency, too, so my mum taught me a song and..." she trailed of, realizing how stupid she sounded and starting to regret her decision.

"Really?" Michael brightened up. "Well, shoot!"

"It's not much." Rose admitted sheepishly. "It's supposed to help you distinguish the elements whose valency is one, and then the others become easier to recognize. It goes- Lithium, Potassium, Sodium, Silver, Hydrogen- Chlorine-Fluorine-Bromine, and I for...Iodine."

Micheal muttered the song under his breath, then turned to grin at her, and she felt her face heat up again- suddenly, it was far too hot in the Ravenclaw Common Room than it should have been... The bell sounded, confirming Rose's estimation. Michael picked up his Muggle-Studies text book and his backpack, standing up. Rose felt the fourth-year tower over her, his perfect build coming into clear view, his handsome eyes-

Rose shook her head frantically- why was she thinking this? She didn't like Michael like that- she only just met him!

"Thanks, Rose! I owe you one." Michael said. Rose, her hands slightly shaking, picked her bag and Herboloy book, and filed after Michael as the other Ravenclaw dismissed themselves to their respective classrooms. Once she was outside the Common Room, she just stood there, watching Michael walk away from Ravenclaw Tower, a smile curled on her lips, her face still red.

"Rose, hey, Rose!" Only then did she realize she wasn't alone in the hustle of the Ravenclaws fussing over last-minute notes and points, for among the blue and bronze, she spotted the hyper colors of a Hufflepuff tie. Scorpius was right besides her- Rose nearly jumped in surprise.

"Oh, hi, Scorp!" she said, snapping back into reality. "Sorry, didn't see you there."

Scropius scanned her with his calculating eyes, then shook his head. "I've been waiting here all the time!" he blurted out suddenly, which was really strange since he was usually rather contained. "But when you came out with that bloke, it's like your refused to acknowledge my existence- you were just staring at him the whole time. Seriously, Rose, what's with you?"

Rose looked at him strangely. "Nothing's with me." she insisted. "And Michael was just- just asking me for help n something when we came out."

"He's _two years _ahead of you." Scorpius told her disbelievingly, for some reason stressing the fact that Michael was a couple years older than her.

"Well, he had trouble in Muggle-Studies!" Rose said, her nose in the air, and unable to fathom why it was such a big deal that she just helped Michael a little bit.

"_And _he's dating your Aunt Ginny." Scorpius told her defiantly. Rose's head snapped toward him, and he looked grimly satisfied. For some reason she couldn't fully comprehend, Rose felt her heart sink like a rock, and her breath quicken.

"What- I- why would I care? It's not like I fancy him!"

Scorpius rolled his eyes. "You obviously do."he said, gesturing with his hands as if that made everything clear.

"Why!" Rose said, her voice getting slightly louder than necessary. "What makes you think that?"

"Oh, I don't know." Scorpius said, feigning thoughtfulness. "Oh-oh, maybe because you ignored someone who's supposed to be your best friend because you were too busy staring at someone you just met?"

That was it. Rose felt anger like none she had felt ever before flood her veins, making her face red with not embarrassment, but fury, as her hands balled into fists at her side, and her body started quivering ever so slightly.

"Why- I wasn't ignoring you! I just have an easier time fitting in, is all. Michael's just an acquaintance, and I happen to know something he doesn't so I shared my knowledge. Is there something wrong with that? Am I not allowed to make friends, talk to other people, and deliberately like who I want to?" Rose asked indignantly.

Scorpius stared her down with his cool gray eyes for a few seconds before diverting them from her. He stared at the floor for a few seconds, the turned back and started sprinting away so fast Rose could barely see. And just like that, all her anger morphed into desperation as she watched one of her two best friends walking away. She refused to feel guilty since it wasn't her fault Scorpius was thick and could question her with things as simple as having a friend. Was it so strange for Rose to have friends? Yet if her best friends for the past year had just walked away right now...did that mean it was?

"Come on, you're going to be late for class." a Ravenclaw girl prefect told her. She had an amused looked on her face that did not match Rose's distressed one.

"Herbology's right down the fourth floor, second corridor, beside the girl's bathroom if you're lost." The prefect said, assuming Rose was not familiar to Hogwarts since she was 'new'. "...And don't worry about your friend there- boys will be boys."

* * *

Scorpius was in a much worse mood than Albus had expected- he refused to talk about what happened, flat out ignored him when he asked by his hand slightly blue, and looked quite unfriendly that day.

"Mate, you sure you don't want to talk about anything?" Albus said cautiously as they took their seats in Defense Against the Dark Arts,waiting for Teddy to arrive. He hadn't seen Scorpius around lunch either.

"I'm fine." Scorpius grunted moodily. "Just a Herbology accident, is all. I accidentally slipped my hand into blutstinger leech juice." Albus stared at him in disbelief. If one could describe Scorpius in one word, careless was not it. Accurate, in fact, would be far more acceptable. So it was rather normal that Albus would have felt uneasy and more than surprised to discover that Scorpius had 'accidentally' dipped his hand in leech juice which was stored in a container with a rather narrow opening because of the slightly unhygienic fumes it gave off. Albeit this, Albus did not pursue him or press the subject, nor did he have time to, since at that exact moment, Teddy walked in, smiling.

"Hello, second years!" he said brightly, a wide smile on his face. He nodded toward Albus and Scorpius.

"I'm Theodore Lotor- but as I've told all the classes I've had so far, I'm twenty, so please do me a favor and call me Teddy, all right? Now, Good Morning, class!" he said.

"Good Morning Teddy." The class chorused, looking interested.

Teddy smirked, looking much more confident. "Great. You catch on better than the older classes- I swear I'll grow a beard if those seventh years call me Professor Lotor again."

The Hufflepuffs laughed at this, and Albus grinned- Teddy definitely had a way to charm people. But he couldn't help but notice that Scorpius' lips didn't as much as twitch...

"Now," Teddy said, starting to pace around. "Legilimency...Is a very advanced branch of magic. Who here knows what it is?"

Albus' hand, along with several others, shot upwards, but Albus noted with some concern for his friend that, Scorpius' hand wasn't among them.

"Al?" Teddy said with a grin. Albus grinned back.

"Legilimecy's the branch of magic concerning the mind and delving into it." Albus said confidently- he was no Rose, but he did read occasionally.

"Nice!" Teddy said. "Five points to G- er, Slytherin." Albus sat back with a satisfied look on his face.

"Legilimency, as Albus said, is simply one of the numerous branches of magic- mind magic, to be exact. It's also a very difficult branch- one of the most difficult ones , I'd go as far as say. I barely know any Aurors who are accomplished Legilimens. But it's hard, because the human mind is one of the most complex things there is to be- itruding it uninvited will be pretty hard. It- yes...you right there, what's your name again?"

"Brenadan." A hufflepuff who had raised his hand said. "Brendan Dillowox. Sir, - er, Teddy, you said it would be hard to intrude a mind uninvited...though if, and we're just saying, it wasn't really an intrusion? Which is to say, what is the Legilimens was invivted into the mind, as in, encouraged to...er, invade their minds, I guess?" Brendan finished, looking slightly worried at his wording as Teddy gestured him to sit down.

"That was a very good question!" Teddy said brightly. "And yes, the act will be easier, but that's another topic we needn't get into- let's just say that like everything else in the world, and especially since no one's keen on having their memories viewed to anyone, there's a counter to Legilimency, which is called Occlumency. And even if someone, to some extent, isn't aware, the mind has natural Occlumency in itself, making Legilimency more difficult than it already even when you supposedly want to let the Legilimens in question dive into your mind, if a part of you still doesn't want it, a spark of Occlumency will remain, making it slightly more difficult to break into your mind. Now, we're not going to learn Legilimency-"

The class looked highly put out by this-

"-but we're sort of going to prepare for it...you'll have a small course in the second term of your seventh year, just to see if you're any good, but I'll just...give you a warm up..." Teddy gestured for his students to get up, and they did so immediately, looking confused. Teddy waved his wand, and all the desks and chairs disappeared. Scoripus fell onto the floor with a thud- he was the only one who hadn't stood up.

"Sanford?" Teddy said reluctantly. Scorpius, although on the floor, seemed irritated, but indifferent other than that. Albus offered his hand to his friend, but he stood up moodily, refusing to take it. This made Albus worry- had he done something wrong? Was Scorpius angry with him for some reason? But no- he hadn't done anything, and it didn't make sense because this was the first time Albus saw him since their Sorting apart from occasional waves in the corridors and the 'Hey, how's it going' that came up now and then. No- it had to be something else that upset his friend then.

"Er, okay." Teddy said, looking concerned as well. "Everyone, please make a circle ...right- Slytherins on the left, Hufflepuffs on the right. Sit with your legs folded.

The Hufflepuffs and Slytherins did so, the latter groaning and complaining. Albus was last in the Slytherin semi circle, and Scorpius the last in the Hufflepuff one, so that they were next to each other. Then, Teddy came and sat between the to semi-circles. He waved his wand and an empty fire whiskey bottle appeared in the middle of there sphere. The Hufflepuff and Slytherins looked at in horror.

"You're not going to- going make us play-what I think...right?" a Slytherin stuttered, gulping. Teddy outright laughed.

"No, not really." he laughed. "Legilimecy's easy if you know a person well enough, so you'd more likely be able to get into a mind of a friend than an acquaintance. Of course, chances are, no one would really want to befriend you if you randomly read their mind, but whatever. This may be absolutely unnecessary since I don't expect you to remember any of this for five years, but I'll just give you the basic idea." Teddy said as both houses gave sigh of relief- he spun the bottle with the assistance of a spell since it was in the center of the circle.

It spun, spun, and then kept spinning until it finally stopped on Albus and a shy Hufflepuff.

"Ask a question." Teddy encouraged. The girl shrunk further.

"Um...When were you born?"

That threw Albus a bit- of course, if wasn't like he didn't know when his own birthday was, but he couldn't very likely tell them he was botn in 2006...

"January twenty sixth, nineteen eighty three." he said after a moment of hesitation. He saw Teddy give him an approving look.

"Now you ask her."Teddy said.

"Erm...What's your name?"

She smiled. "Louenna Remese."

Albus froze- he stared at her. She had pretty electric eyes, and dark brown hair- he turned to Teddy and Scorpius, and immediately knew they had come to the same conclusion- this was one of his friends' mother. One of Albus' friends, and a Gryffindor. Louenna and Jack had died after the war when a bunch of ex Death Eaters cornered them, tortured them to a border so close to insanity, but not quite there yet, and then left them for dead, making their baby three year old son pass over to his Squib relatives who not only hated, but despised him.

Louenna stared at them quizzically, so Teddy cleared his throat and spun the bottle to throw her off. Albus tried ignoring her for part of the game, but found it pretty hard. His eyes kept flickering to her every now and then, wondering how that young, innocent twelve year old would grow up to be brutally murdered by Death Eaters, unintentionally abandoning her young son.

The bottle fell on Teddy and a Slytherin- this seemed to startle him as he apparently didn't consider getting to play, and was oblivious to being in their circle as well.

"Well, ask ahead." Teddy asked reluctantly.

The boy looked at deep advantage, and realizing it. "Er..Is it true you're engaged to Madam Westerling?"

Teddy nodded, looking relatively relieved at the simpleness of the question. "My turn..." he said, staring at the ceiling. "...If you could be in any house, any house rather than Slytherin, which one would it be?"

The boy pondered this for a moment then shrugged. "Ravenclaw, I suppose."

Teddy nodded, and was about to spin the bottle again when the door was slammed- the second years jumped, and Teddy's head snapped to the direction of the noise. Rose was standing there, her face etched with fear- tears falling down her face. Albus' first instinct was to run to his cousin, but he was stopped in his tracks when he noticed the strong, though half-hearted glare Scorpius was shooting her.

"Teddy-" she gasped as said person scrambled to his feet to see what was wrong. The students started whispering worriedly among themselves. Albus and Scorpius followed Teddy.

"Teddy, it's James!" Rose whisper-cried as they got closer. "He's hurt- hurry!"

* * *

James Potter loved Divination- one might ask why, in fact, but he had a ready answer. Because it was bloody nonsense. He could practically make up anything he want it, and Professor Cassandra would buy it- Trelawney probably would, too, in fact. So that was why he was more than ready heading up to the particular class. He would nail it as usual and impress his friends- the female population of Ravenclaw wouldn't know what hit it.

He even thought Trelawney would probably buy it if he told her the reason for his tardiness was because his Inner-Eye had alerted him something fatal would happen.

James just didn't know how right he was until his book, _Unfogging the Future _slipped out of his grip, fell down a moving staircase, and ended up somewhere two floors down. He groaned to himself and went to pick it up, scowling. Trust something like that to happen now. About a foot away from his book, he narrowed his eyes cautiously. James didn't take Survival Sensory just because it was awesome- okay, that may have been part of the reason, true, but he did pick up a few pointers. He supposed he may have been being paranoid, but after all, they were twenty two years back in the past, and someone was obviously up to no good, so his senses triggered slightly...Why was the corridor empty? Hogwarts never was. It was either students late for class, Professors on patrol duty, or even Filch and that insufferable cat of his. Heck, even Peeves had to be _somewhere._

James was beginning to feel coming her was a very, very bad idea. He drew his wand.

"Accio book." James said, feeling like he ought to kick himself for not thinking of that earlier. But the book stayed in place.

"Accio book!" James said, a little more annoyed this time. The Divination hardcopy didn't even twitch.

Growing frustrated and reckless, James roughly stuffed his wand into his robes, threw his hands up in the air muttering, and went to pick up the stupid book.

It was the wrong move to make- instantly, two rough hands grabbed James from behind. He only had time to gasp as one of the hands clasped his mouth shut- James felt panic rush through his veins as he almost struggled to free himself, but he remember his Practical Defense classes- never struggle if yo know you can't get away. You may either get hurt, or it would simply be better to see what they wanted so you know what's coming.

"I know who you are, Potter." a rough, yet steady voice grunted, only unsettling James ten-fold.

"Listen, and listen carefully...Go to your safe house. Never come back. Let this be warning to you and all your cousin, are there will be more. The man took back the hand from James' hand, and he heard shuffling, as if he was retrieving something.

"D-don't hurt my family." James growled, trying his best to sound calm. His demeanor, however, fell when the stranger put a glowing, ominous knife at his throat- James stared at it in horror. The knife was short, slender, and silvery. And most of all, dead sharp.

"What-"

James didn't even get to finish that sentence. The stranger slit his throat, and let him fall to the floor, on his knees. The last thing James remembered before surrendering to blackness was the horrible, fearful sight of his own floor littering the bright marble floors of Hogwarts.

**Thanks! Please review for more!**


	6. Don't Mess With The Weasley Temper

"Is he okay?" Rose asked, wiping at her face to keep the tears from falling as Albus looked like he was struggling not to cry either, but he seemed like he was failing at it, too. Teddy had his head in his hands while Victoire looked flustered as she organized some healing potions for later. No one answered her.

"How could I not- could I-!" Teddy was muttering. Vic draped an arm around his shoulder once she was finished and pulled him into a hug.

"It was not your fault." she assured. "Look, Teddy- Hogwarts is big, and you were teaching, You couldn't have known. Just thank Godric that Rose happened to be there."

"Victoire- I- he's my _godbrother. I failed him! _I was supposed to look after him- damn it!" His hair turned a fiery red of shame and anger as his body limped in emotional exhaustion.

"You listen to me, Teddy Remus Lupin!" Victoire chided, her face growing scary as her veela side kicked in. "You are not all-knowing, and Merlin help me, you are _not _God. Yes-" she began once she saw Teddy opening his mouth in protest. Her voice dropped to a whisper "you were not there for James, which you are completely not to blame for- but be there for Albus and Lily. Be there for them now, while you can." Teddy picked himself up and nodded stiffly.

"I should- I should really go." Rose muttered. "So Madam Pomfrey will let Lily in- she deserves to see James."

"I'm going, too." Albus said at once as his eyes hovered over James' form- a heavy bandage was wrapped around his throat, and his face was deathly pale.

"Albus, are you sure?" Victoire as him and he and Rose stood up.

"I don't want to be here he said suddenly. He wiped his eyes hurriedly- his attempt to force back tears was in vain. "I don't want to see James like this- might as well let Scorpius and Lily in."

Victoire gave Teddy a pointed look, and she nodded toward Albus. Teddy looked at James, then at Albus, then at James again. He sighed and gave the oldest Potter child a last look before he followed Rose and Albus just as the door closed. Victoire sighed- trouble followed them even 22 year back in time.

-O-

Albus bolted through the corridors, as fast as he could. He knew Teddy would follow him, and he was in no mood whatsoever to talk. Swiping at his eyes, he turned a corner and simultaneously bumped into someone. An apology half-way out of his lips, Albus let his eyes wander and meet those of none other than Severus Snape.

"Er- sorry, Professor." Albus muttered miserably. Professor Snape just sneered, but it was half-hearted at best.

Albus bit his lip and stared at the Professor- Snape gazed right back. Tired of the staring match, however, Albus let his gaze drop in defeat. He didn't want his bed-time hero seeing him cry.

"Pamphille," he snapped suddenly, sticking firmly to his alias. Albus' head snapped upward to meet with Professor Snape's gaze again.

"What's the difference between bowtuckle syrup and bowtruckle yolk?" he questioned hastily. Albus frowned, momentarily distracted. That was a third-year question.

"The yolk is extracted from the eggs when they are half-matured where as the syrup is collected as soon as the youngsters hatch, and there is a significance difference in their colors and how thick they are, seeing as the syrup is obviously thicker than the yolk. The yolk is used to brew potions focused on healing minor internal injuries, and while the syrup can be a substitute, it has a negative reaction with apothermax roots, another major ingredient in the potion, and can cause the potion to change into a poison instead of a cure if it is added too excessively, or if you don't have crushed porcupine quills to counter the reaction. Whereas the syrup is most commonly used in de-aging potions, and substituting it with..." Albus noticed Snape's raised eyebrows and knew at once he was not supposed to answer the question with the much detail.

He cleared his throat awkwardly. "Erm. Sorry, sir." Snape nodded, but didn't say anything.

"It would benefit you if you keep your answer brief and not ramble worse than Granger." he told him. "Hippogriff tail hair?"

"Inflating potion, sir." Albus said, wondering if this answer was too brief. Snape didn't comment. Albus was becoming nervous.

"Doxy eggs?" Albus was about to answer, but then again, a rather loud, "Oy," interrupted them. Albus turned around and his mood immediately lifted, then dropped lower than before, when he saw his Uncle Ron running in with a worried expression on his face.

He frowned at Snape. "What're you questioning him for?" Ron asked defiantly. Snape sneered at him and opened his mouth, but Albus intervened to before anything could happen.

"Burning Solutions and most legal magical rituals, sir." he said. Snape showed no reaction, but Ron was visibly fuming, and looked like he was having a hard time controlling his tongue.

"Powdered asphodel?" Snape resumed asking.

Albus started. "Ch-ch...cheering potion, sir?" Snape nodded curtly.

"Twenty points to Slytherin, Pamphille, for not being an incompetent dunderhead." Snape said, with diluted look of approval. He turned to Albus' Uncle Ron.

"And thirty points from Gryffindor for rudeness, Weasley. The powered asphodel is in my private store's cupboard, Pamphille. Help yourself." And with that, he walked off, robes billowing and all.

For some reason, Albus almost found this hilarious. Uncle Ron did not. He turned to Albus muttering about greasy gits, making him frown.

"Hey, how's James?" Ron asked finally, with a worried expression. "Madam Pomfrey won't let us in."

"He's-I don't know..." Albus said, his voice fading and his bad mood returning full force. Ron put an comforting arm around him

"Blimey," he whispered, pulling Albus into a hug. "Fred and George are going to have a field day if they found out about this." he whispered into Albus' hair. But Albus didn't care. He buried his face in his favorite Uncle's robes and let himself cry. Harsh sobs wrecked his body, but Ron held him still, not daring to let go until Albus felt awkward and pulled away, wiping at his face and feeling embarrassed.

"Hey, you alright, kid?" Ron asked worriedly, not knowing that he'd just made a flashback play in Albus' head.

_Albus and Rose were having the annual Weasley/Potter snowball fight. Today, they have divided themselves into groups- James, his friends Aaron Pyman and John Wright, were attacking his Aunt Hermione and his mum, whereas Fred, Roxanne, and Louis were giving Aunt Angelina and Aunt Fleur hard times. Lucy, and the normally studious Molly were laughing as his dad and Uncle Bill threw snowball after snowball at them, but his dad was caught of guard as little Lily's aim came true and struck him in the face._

_Naturally, that left Uncle George, Uncle Charlie, and Uncle Ron versus Albus, Rose, Hugo, and Scorpius, who were all ducking behind a protective wall of snow._

_"Blimey, your families are crazy!" Scorpius grinned._

_"Wait until you join the Easter Egghunt." Hugo said with a laugh, launching a snowball at Uncle Charlie, who expertly blocked it with an effortless shield charm._

_"No fair, Uncle Charlie!" Rose yelled, poking her head out of the protective wall of white snow. "You said no magi-Oof!" three snowballs hit here right in the face and she slumped down in defeat._

_"We've got to even the odds, eh?" Teddy said with a devilish grin. He took out his wand and pointed it at some snow. wondering for a second if he dared to...then deciding it was Christmas and no harm would come._

_"LEVICORPUS!" and just like that, Uncle Charlie was ten feet in the air, and everyone, including his own team, was laughing at him as Rose ad Hugo pelted him with snowballs, giggling._

_"Decided to play dirty, eh, Lupin?" Uncle Charlie asked, his face turning read from hanging upside down, or maybe it was just embarrassment._

_It turned into a icy mishap with several spells being cast. No one, not even Molly, bothered with the Underage Restriction- hell, no one would know they were using magic anyway. Only Aunt Hermione seemed reluctant to join in._

_Albus, Rose, and Scorpius, used the common first-year spells, and Wingardium Levoisa was frequently used. The adults, however, had no intention of playing fair, especially Uncle Charlie, so they used advanced spells to their advantage._

_Which was while Al found himself buried in a pile of snow after his Uncle Ron over did it. Frantically, Uncle Ron levitated the white stuff away._

_"Merlin," he sighed. "You alright, kid?"_

_His response was a snowball to the face._

"No." Albus answered truthfully, shaking his head to clear his thought away. "No, I'm not okay. James is-"

"OY, PAMPHILLE?" A voice called. Albus and Ron turned simultaneously to see a smug Draco Malfoy looking down at Albus, with Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe behind him.

He wrinkled his nose in disgust. "Been hanging out with blood traitors, have you? Like it isn't enough you're a filthy halfblood."

"Take that back!" Ron yelled fingering his wand. Malfoy rolled his eyes.

"Hanging out with this sort is what'll make you go down to sticky road your brother is down." he said casually.

Ron's eyes were blazing as fury boiled up inside him- forget about wands! He was going to make Mlafoy pay for ever talking that way about his nephew! He was going to show that ferret! Ron's fists clenched, as he tried to take deep, calming breaths.

"Of course, not that I'd expect less with mudblood lovers like you lot, tainting the nae of Slytherin. You know maybe your brother just went and offed himself in shame- not that I blame him, I would have done the same thing rather than be a blood traitor."

That was it. A punch was half way on Malfoy's face, courtesy of Ron, but to the red head's surprise, someone beat him to it.

_"Petrificus Totalus!" _Draco Malfoy fell to the floor. Ron turned around in shock to see Albus, his eyes nearly red with fury, with his wand pointed at Malfoy. Albus was panting as he repeated to spell on Malfoy's two goons. He walked up to Malfoy and sneered in way that reminded Ron a little too much of Snape, and bent down to Malfoy's level as his future Uncle watched him in shock.

Scorpius' father or not..."Don't dare say something like that about my family again, Malfoy." Albus growled. And then 'accidentally' he stepped on Malfoy's shoulder while walking past him and threw Ron a beckoning look, clearly having no intention to perform the counter-curse and Ron looked at him in.

"You are my hero." he said sincerely to Albus. Albus didn't smile.

"I need some powdered asphodel." he said calmly.

**Ta-ta! I know I haven't updated in a while, but I've been kinda busy with things now and the exams have finally finished so YYAAAAAHHH! Also, hope you enjoyed this! And yeah, there are a few reference to my Albus Potter series, of course.**


	7. Scorose, anyone?

Alright, so maybe having your kids from the future travel back in time to meet you wasn't as great as Harry thought it was.

Despite how weird it felt, he felt….connected to the kids. _His _kids. And when he heard what happened to James, his throat constricted, and panic shot through his veins. He'd visited him, of course. And it felt equally weird. He could see some of himself in the young boy's features, but he could see some of Ginny, as well.

_Ginny, _he thought, somehow not able to imagine it. What was she to him? He'd be lying to himself if he said she was something more than a friend…His best friend's little sister. What was she to him? Until fourth year, just a shadow. Just…someone who was related to his best friend. She was never anything more, as far as Harry could tell. He'd never looked at her as anything else.

But when the news had arrived, he did. And for the first time ever, he saw her in a different light. He saw her bouncy hair in Lily, her daring smile in James, the way she raised both her eyebrows when she was confused in Albus. It scared him. It was frightening, and yet it was wonderful. He looked at her, too. She was strong, beautiful independent. But did he think of her that way? ..He didn't know. He had no idea what he felt when he looked at her. He…really liked Ginny. But enough for her to be his _girlfriend? _His _wife?_

It was all so confusing that it gave Harry a headache. The year had started off bad enough without any of this happening. James…Ginny. And now his godson was asking him for advice. His god. Son. Who was currently about six years older than Harry was, too. He stared

Teddy was leaning against the wall of an unused classroom they were sitting in, while Harry sat rigid-backed and stone-still on a desk. They stared at each other.

Well, Teddy wasn't technically asking for advice. He probably knew it would sound weird to ask his fifteen-year old god son about kids he didn't even know much. Actually, what Teddy wanted was much more practical- the Marauder's Map.

"Yeah, sure." Harry said, snapping out of his thoughts. Part of him wanted Teddy to just sit there so they could…talk. And the other part of him wanted to scoot away from anything having to do with their future.

Harry had a godson. He had three kids. He married Ginny- or will marry her. Ron and the rest of the Weasley boys were his brothers in law. _Hermione _was his sister in law. It was just almost too much to take in.

It was like….like riding a firebolt through a rainstorm. Exciting, yet nauseating and confusing at several points.

Carefully, he pulled the map- which happened to be in his pocket –out, and reluctantly handed it to Teddy.

It was strange to see, nonetheless, Teddy tapping his wand and unlocking the Map. It felt strangely unnatural- fake.

"Dungeons Six," Teddy sighed.

"Dungeon?" Harry couldn't help but ask.

"Al is somewhat an avid potioneer. He brews when he's in a mood- I knew that, I just didn't know which Dungeon he was in."

A small fragment of Harry's mind found this amusing- another part wanted to know what James and Lily's interests were. If they got good grades? If they played Quidditch. But a deeper, darker part of his mind told him it just _didn't exist. _None of it did. And besides, he didn't want to know anyway. On the far away assumption that he grew up to have kids, Harry wanted to learn about them as..Harry. Some section of him couldn't get over the ridiculousness of it all. So, dutifully, he kept his mouth shut.

Teddy paused to look at him. For a moment, they just stood there, silently staring at each other, azure meeting green.

"Thanks." Teddy said quietly, placing the Map, still open to peers, on a desk and slowly watching out without another look.

Despite his mixed feelings, Harry found himself staring at the tiny dot that said Theodore Remus Lupin.

-O-

She didn't want to look at him, sitting rigidly beside her, his eyes on her cousin's unconscious form. But she did anyway.

Scorpius stared, still as stone, his eyes not displaying any emotion. At least to anyone else. But Rose knew him- she could sense a shimmer of discomfort in his grey eyes, one she knew was reflected on her own. They had had a fight earlier that day, up none of them brought it up.

She couldn't stand the awkwardness. She _had _to say something. To break it up, or just make the atmosphere seem a bit less dense.

Swallowing, she cleared her throat. "S-so…"

Scorpius visibly swallowed, too, but he gave her a stiff sort of nod to show he was listening. Shakily, Rose continued.

"This isn't turning out to be some fantasy, is it?" Rose asked quietly. Silence gripped at them again, not leaving any capacity for sound besides James' soft breaths.

"It isn't." Scorpius quietly agreed. Rose bit her lip.

"I thought it would be fantastic." She admitted silently. "Seeing Dumbledore, and how Hogwarts looked like all those years ago. Maybe salvage some of the old books that were destroyed. Meet Celestina Warbeck before she retired-"

To her relief, Scorpius gave a weary chuckle at that. She continued , "making a few acquaintance."

Scorpius' brief laughter died. A twinge of annoyance twisted her gut, but she kept quiet about it. Surprisingly, it was Scorpius who brought the topic a notch higher.

"Look, I know I shouldn't have been a prat. I mean, I guess….seeing you make friends back there? It made me feel a bit hopeless that we'd ever really get back home. Look at it from my point of view- we're stuck in the past, my dad's a prat, my grandparents are Death Eaters, and You-Know-Who's alive. The thought that we could possibly stay here drove me bonkers. But I really shouldn't have taken it out on you." He took a deep breath here. "And I'm sorry I did. Really."

Rose's outh hung open, a flood of emotions fluttering at the bottom of her belly- she wanted to say something, but no words came out so instead, she lunged forward and threw her arms around Scorpius, pulling him in a tight hug.

Almost immediately, Scorpius hugged her back, and her face flushed oddly.

When she finally pulled away, she opened her mouth, ready to say something- to say she was sorry too, or to forgive him, or to _ask_ for forgiveness, when she was interrupted by a moan.

Two heads swiveled around to see James Potter sitting up-right in bed and rubbing his head.

"Bloody Merlin," he said tiredly.

**OK, OK, allow me to explain! I was busy! Six fanfics is a lot, people. Like, seriously. But worry not- I have not abandoned this. Of course, I have plans for another, much more original next-gen time-travel story, but I won't be writing that before I finish this. This is going somewhere, I PROMISE.**

**Here goes yer chapter!**

**0**

**-Ambs**


End file.
